Torn
by wintersongs
Summary: After a raid on the Southern Water Tribe, seventeen year-old Katara sets off with the intentions of helping her people end the war, but didn't expect to fall for the one person she was working against. Will she choose what is expected of her, or what she believes the right thing is? ZUTARA
1. The Raid

**Title: **Torn

**Pairing(s): **Zutara

**Genre: **Romance/Adventure/Angst

I do not own the concept or characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender. They completely belong to Mike Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

My inspiration was a fanfiction by RedNovember called "Love Thy Enemy," so if you've read it before, you may see some similar themes!

Enjoy!

* * *

'_You need to get out of here, Katara! Leave and don't come back for us!'_

'_No! I'm not leaving you or Sokka, I won't!' _

'_This is not the time to be stubborn! Listen to reason, please.'_

'_I'll listen to reason when some comes out of your mouth!'_

'_They're here for you. If you don't leave, you'll…they'll…' My father's voice trailed off, suddenly very soft. He didn't want to say the words, fearing that if he did, it would be set in stone. I knew what he was going to say though, that if I didn't leave, I would die. The Fire Nation soldiers came for me, to kill me. _

'_What will happen to you? Where will they take you?'_

'_Don't worry about us. We'll be fine as long as we know you're safe."_

'_Dad, please don't make me do this,' I pleaded, close to tears. He knew he'd won this argument, possibly our last one._

'_Find Bato, he'll take you and your grandmother to the Northern Water Tribe. You'll be safe there.'_

'_Tell Sokka I love him, and that he's the bravest warrior I'll ever know.'_

'_I will.'_

'_I love you, dad. So much,' I choked out as I clung to him in a tight embrace, tears slowly making trails down my cheeks. _

'_I will always love you, no matter what. Remember that.'_

* * *

I woke in a cramped room on a small cot, fresh tears forming in my eyes. I quickly blinked them away, forcing myself to be strong. I'd had that dream frequently ever since we escaped from the South Pole a month ago. It was actually more of a memory that kept creeping up on me, always at night when my demons could torment me freely, leaving me emotionally and physically drained.

I stood up and pulled my parka over my head, then weaved my way through the maze of cots and sleeping bodies to the door. Quietly, I slipped out the door, walked down the narrow hallway and made my way up the stairs that led to the deck of the boat.

My hair whipped around wildly in the ocean winds, effectively blocking my vision. Closing my eyes, I welcomed the salty mist, letting it caress my face as a lover would, gently and sweetly.

I could see a few figures standing at the front of the boat, talking in a close group, quietly, so they didn't disturb any of the boat's sleeping passengers. One of them saw me, motioned for me to come over and then said a few more words to the group. They all nodded and dispersed, going back to their posts on deck. As I walked closer, I recognized Bato, my father's right-hand-man and close friend.

"Katara, is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep I guess." I stared up at the moon, feeling slightly better in its presence.

"The sun won't rise for another few hours. You should get some more rest."

I just shook my head.

"We should be arriving at the Northern Water Tribe tomorrow in the evening," Bato said quietly. He didn't say anything else, or attempt to make conversation, sensing that I didn't really want to talk. So we stood together in silence for a while, watching the boat sail over the blue ocean waves toward the horizon.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, I spoke up.

"Bato?"

"Yes, Katara?"

"What do you think happened to the warriors who stayed behind to fight?"

He didn't answer my question right away, knowing that I was really asking about my father and brother. Ever since we left the Southern Water Tribe, I'd wondered what fate my father and brother would have to face. Would they have been killed? Tortured?

Part of me didn't want to know the truth; that they could be in pain right now, while I was sailing my way to safety. But then there was the other part of me; the part that would dig and claw at anyone or anything to find out what had happened to them, to find a way to fix what I had caused.

Heart-crushing dread replaced my curiosity as I read Bato's downcast expression. "They were probably taken to a Fire Nation prison, if they lived." He glanced out of the corner of his eye toward me, but I looked straight ahead, my face an emotionless mask, determined not to show the chaos that was running wild inside of my head. They could be alive right now! I could still save them, bring them home, keep them safe. But at the very back of my mind I hoped that they weren't kept alive, because if they were, they would have to face gruesome torture at the hands of Fire Nation soldiers.

In my opinion, death was the much easier choice.

"Oh," was all I whispered.

"Don't worry about them, Katara. They made their choice. You should be proud of them. Not many people have the courage that your father and brother possess."

_I know that_, I wanted to say. I know that they're brave and strong. I know that they would sacrifice anything for our people, for me.

But I couldn't help but feel like a coward.

If I had just given myself up to the raiders, they wouldn't have had to be brave, they wouldn't have had to fight. They could have been safe; the whole tribe could have been safe.

But I ran. I ran like a coward would.

And I hated myself for it.

* * *

We arrived at the Northern Water Tribe the next day, just as Bato had predicted. He'd sent a messenger hawk two days earlier to notify the tribe of our arrival so we wouldn't be perceived as a threat.

Even under the circumstances we came here for, I couldn't help but marvel at the beautiful snow structures, the perfect shining city hidden in the side of the ice. Small rafts controlled by water benders came to retrieve us in groups from the boat, and then took us to through the walls that guarded the colossal city. We floated down a small river that ran throughout the city, under perfect white bridges made of snow and passed small children having snowball fights. As our raft drifted by, they paused and waved, and I waved back, smiling a genuine smile for the first time in weeks. How innocent they looked, how naïve they must be. Hidden from the outside world, to the death and danger that their walls so safely protected them from.

I wish I could be that trusting again.

Our small raft finally came to a halt, right in front of a very large plaza that seemed to be the hub of the tribe. I helped some of the other passengers off the raft, while receiving some curious glances from bystanders in the square. There were around thirty of us, me being one of the three teenage girls, the rest were mostly older women, or mothers with their children. All of the men (besides the warriors who brought us on the boat) had stayed behind to fight.

I stood by my Gran-Gran and waited for instructions from the warriors. Bato was talking with the water benders who controlled the rafts, and after a minute or two of conversation, he turned to the group.

"Chief has arranged a feast in celebration of our arrival. You may attend if you wish, but your attendance is not mandatory. I know some of you are weak from the long journey here. The other warriors and I will be meeting with the Chief to discuss some important matters. Kiano will take you all into the villages where you can settle in for now." As he spoke, he motioned to Kiano, the young water bender who was standing to his right. Kiano seemed around my age, seventeen, maybe a year or two older.

"Please, everyone, follow me," Kiano said to us. I took hold of my grandmother's arm and started to walk with the group.

"Katara!" Bato called. I turned and he motioned for me to come closer.

"I'll meet you back in the village, Gran-Gran."

"Of course," she smiled and gave my hand a small squeeze.

I quickly jogged over to Bato and some of the other warriors.

"We would like you to attend the meeting with us. As the last water bender from the Southern Water Tribe and Hakoda's daughter, we think you should know what will happen next."

"Yes, thank you," I said, surprised. I didn't expect to be invited to a counsel meeting, and felt honored that Bato and the other warriors wanted to include me.

We were led down a few streets to a large, ice-sculpted hall at the highest point in the tribe. As we walked in, I could see that the back wall was marked with the Water Tribe insignia. A large waterfall poured crystal clear water over the white snow wall, and columns made of sculpted ice held up the ceiling. Three figures sat in front of the waterfall on a long raised stage. On the left was a breathtakingly beautiful teenage girl with hair as white as snow. She smiled at me slightly as we walked closer. On the right was an older, serious-looking man with long grey hair. He seemed indifferent to our entrance. In the middle was another man, neither as old nor as serious as the older man to his left, but still had an air of authority around him. He stood up and smiled as we approached.

"Welcome, brothers and sister. I am Chief Arnook. This is my daughter, Princess Yue," he motioned to the white-haired girl sitting to his right and she bowed her head. "And this is Master Pakku," he motioned to the man on his left. "Welcome to the Northern Water Tribe."

"Thank you," Bato said while he bowed. He introduced himself, the other warriors and then myself last. "…and this is Katara, the last water bender of the Southern Water Tribe. Her father and brother are warriors in our fleet." I bowed deeply as Bato introduced me.

"Well, it is wonderful to have you all here. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Chief Arnook asked innocently, completely unaware of the "pleasure" that brought us here.

"It is not a pleasure that brought us to you, but a misfortune. Fire Nation soldiers attacked our tribe a month ago. We did the best we could to defend it, but our forces just weren't strong enough. A few other soldiers and I transported some of our women and children here, hoping to keep them away from the Fire Nation's grasp. We lost many loved ones in the fight." As Bato spoke I stared at my feet, making a pattern in the snow, knowing that I was the reason the soldiers attacked, that I was the reason so many of our people had died. I saw Kiano enter the hall in my peripheral vision.

"That is a misfortune, indeed. Do you know why the Fire Nation attacked your village?"

"Yes, we do," Bato paused. The entire hall was silent except for the steady fall of water. I could feel my heartbeat in my throat. Bato walked over to me as he spoke and placed a hand on my shoulder. "They were demanding us to give them our last water bender, Katara. They wanted to kill her." I flinched. Bato spoke the harsh truth, sparing no ones feelings. "When we refused, they attacked, killing anyone who got in their way."

"Another raid? I thought that the Fire Nation had killed your last water bender in their last raid, years ago?" Chief Arnook inquired.

"They didn't," I spoke up, surprising myself and everyone else. My voice rang throughout the large hall, echoing off the walls. Everyone was watching me, including Master Pakku, who now turned his head in my direction. I looked at Bato, and he nodded, prompting me to continue. "In the last raid on our tribe, I was only a little girl, barely aware of my abilities. The raiders invaded our village, demanding the water bender come forward. My mother knew that they would kill me if they knew I was the bender, so she told the leader of the raiders that it was her, that she was the one they were looking for. She sacrificed herself to protect me." I touched the moonstone that hung from a band of blue satin around my neck, the one piece of my mother I had left.

"I see," the chief's voice drifted. "Your mother was a very brave woman, Katara."

"I know." I spoke quietly, fearing that my voice would put my emotions on display for everyone in the room.

"Chief Arnook," Bato started, gaining the Chief's attention again. "We also have concerns that your tribe may be in danger of an attack. A raid on our tribe was not anticipated, and I fear that the Fire Nation may finally take action against the Northern Water Tribe." Oh, I hadn't thought of this. The Northern Water Tribe had lasted a hundred years of war with the Fire Nation untouched and safe, but the sudden attack on our tribe could mean an invasion of the Northern Water Tribe, soon.

"Yes, I have been expecting something like this for some time. You may be right, but we will talk more about this again later. For now, please, follow Kiano back to the village. He will take you to where you will stay for the duration of time you spend with us."

We all bowed and walked out behind Kiano. He led us back down the way we had come, but made a few different turns so we were walking next to the river. The sun was low in the sky, barely touching the horizon, almost setting. The sides of the buildings gleamed in the sunlight, tiny flakes glimmering like small diamonds.

I wish my father and Sokka could have seen it.

"Here you are," Kiano announced as we turned down a small street. "Most of your tribe's people are in this area." He showed Bato and the other men into their houses.

"My grandmother is here too. Her name is Kanna. Would you happen to know where she's staying?" I asked Kiano after he was finished settling the men in.

"Yes, I do. She told me you would be looking for her. She's not too far from here. I'll walk you there." He smiled and gestured for me to follow.

"Thanks," I smiled back. We walked down the small street together.

"So, you're a water bender too, huh?" he asked.

"To put it loosely," I laughed. "I never really got any proper training. What I know I taught myself, but I'm no master."

"Well, maybe you'll learn a few new things here. You never know."

"Maybe," I agreed.

"How did you find out that you were a bender?"

I smiled, remembering perfectly. "I was five, and my brother wouldn't let me go in his watch tower. Needless to say, I got angry and the entire thing came crumbling to the ground."

Kiano laughed and I found myself joining in. We had similar features, the same olive skin tone, dark brown hair and blue eyes. His were much lighter than mine though, like the clear blue water of the waterfalls in the hall where we spoke to the chief. Mine were like the ocean, deep and dark.

"Well, here you are. Home sweet home. I'll see you at the feast later," he smiled and turned, giving me a wave as he walked away. I walked into the small house and found Gran-Gran by the fire, drying some of our clothes.

"Hi Gran-Gran," I said as I sat down by the fire, trying to bring some warmth back into my hands. "Do you want some help with those?" I gestured to the pile of clothes sitting next to her chair.

"Sure, just hang them on this string above the fireplace," she directed me. I started to string the clothes, but decided it was too much of a hassle. Concentrating, I pulled the water out of the clothing and put it back into the water basin. My grandmother laughed quietly. I told her about what happened during the meeting, and she listened quietly while sorting and folding the clothes. I grew more animated as I talked about the water-bending master, Pakku, finally feeling hopeful for once. Maybe there was a chance I could learn from him, find out my true potential. When I talked about him my grandmother grew sad, and she spoke like she was remembering something painful.

"Katara, the Northern Water Tribe has very strict and sacred traditions. Do not be disappointed if Master Pakku rejects your wishes to become his pupil."

I brushed it off and changed the subject. We continued to talk until the gongs for the feast sounded. We walked together to the hall in a comfortable silence, admiring the beautiful city.

When we arrived, the hall was filled with people, talking, dancing, eating, and doing everything that comes along with the celebration of our tribes joining together.

I didn't think it was an appropriate occasion to celebrate for.

My grandmother and I found a group of our tribe, talking and enjoying the meal, smiling, but not really celebrating. They knew how I felt.

Chief Arnook made a speech, welcoming our tribe to the North Pole, promising that there would be better things to come. Loud cheers echoed throughout the hall, and Master Pakku and a few of his students performed a difficult water-bending routine. I was captivated by the grace and beauty of their movements, the fluidity from one step to another.

I talked to Kiano for a while, too. So long, I didn't even realize I had spent the majority of my night with him. A few other girls my age were shooting glances in our direction, no doubt smitten by his good looks and easy-going personality. He made a few smug remarks about them, joking around, and I couldn't help but laugh. It felt like Kiano and I were old friends, reconnecting after a long time away from each other, not strangers from opposite sides of the world. At the end of the night, he said goodbye and went to go meet up with a few of his friends, but promised that he'd show me around the city soon. I walked back to the group of people from my tribe to find my Gran-Gran, but one of the women told me that she already left with a few others and left a message saying she didn't want to interrupt Kiano and me.

As I was walking out of the hall, I noticed Master Pakku talking with a few other men off to my right by a small fountain and set off toward him in a determined stride. I didn't know what Gran-Gran had meant when she said Master Pakku might not teach me, but I wanted to find out for myself. The other men walked off as I strode up to him.

"Good evening, Master Pakku," I said with a bow.

He barely nodded his head.

"Your routine was amazing! I've never seen water bending so complex before. It was incredible! I know its only my first day here, but I-"

"Let me guess. You thought that you would come to me, ask me to mentor you, did you not?" He interrupted me.

"Yes."

"Well, I'll be pleased to tell you…_no_." He smirked at me, and I felt my face heat with anger.

"Excuse me?" I nearly yelled. A few others leaving the hall looked in our direction. I hushed my voice. "Why not?" I could hear my grandmother in the back of my mind telling me not to be disappointed.

"It is the strict belief of my tribe that women do not learn water bending. They learn to use their abilities to heal, not to fight. You can go to the healing hut with the other women. I'm sure you'll learn a lot there." The hint of superiority in his voice tempted me to smack him upside the head.

"Well, I don't remember ever saying I was a part of _your_ tribe," I sneered. I knew it was wrong to say. I should've been thankful for the Northern Water Tribe's hospitality, but this man made me want to hit something, preferably him.

"The rules remain the same. It goes against my beliefs, my teachings, and my tribe's traditions."

"So, because I'm a woman you won't teach me?"

"Precisely."

"You've got to be kidding me, right? That's completely unfair! You think I'm weak? You think I can't fight?" My voice had raised several octaves as I spoke, drawing more attention to us. I didn't care. I didn't care if the entire tribe could hear me. This man was insane and biased, and I couldn't stand him.

"This conversation is over," He said briskly, then turned and walked away.

"No it isn't! It's over when I say it's over!" I yelled after him.

"Goodnight, Katara."

"Ugh!" I swung my arms down and water from the fountain sprayed all over, soaking my hair and clothes. I didn't bother to bend it out. What's the point? I wasn't going to learn from a proper master anyway.

* * *

"I just don't get it!" I complained to Kiano later that week as he gave me a tour of the Tribe. "What does he have against women?"

"He doesn't have anything against women. He's just following the customs of our tribe."

"Well your customs stink," I muttered. I looked over at Kiano and found him staring at me open-mouthed. "What?"

"Nothing!" He held up his hands as if to defend himself. "It's just, I've never met someone who's as opinionated as you are before. It's refreshing to finally meet someone who isn't afraid to speak their mind."

"You mean to finally meet _a woman_ who isn't afraid to speak her mind?" I asked bluntly.

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"It's okay, I understand where you're coming from. It's just that in the Southern Water Tribe, women aren't thought of as weak and needy like they are here. We're given all of the same opportunities as men are, except fighting in the war."

We didn't talk anymore, just walked through the Tribe, and Kiano pointed out a few important places, the bathhouses, the market, the healing huts and a some others before we were interrupted.

"Kiano!" We turned around to see a young man running toward us, waving his hand wildly to get Kiano's attention, probably one of his friends.

"Hey Rhan," Kiano greeted the warrior.

"Oh, Katara, good you're here too. Chief Arnook has called a meeting and wants the two of you to be there."

"Did he say what for?" I asked.

"'To discuss the next steps,' was all he said," Rhan shrugged.

Kiano and I looked at each other. "Alright, let's go," he said.

We hurried over to the meeting hall, anxious to find out what 'the next steps" would be. When we arrived, we took our places quickly, Kiano with Rhan and the other warriors, and myself next to Bato. Chief Arnook, Princess Yue, and Master Pakku all sat on the stage in the same order as the first day we met them. A few others sat behind them, the rest of the counsel, I presumed. After everyone had arrived, Chief Arnook stood up.

"Good evening, everyone. I've called you all here to consider our next actions in this war. Recently, as most of you know, our sister tribe was attacked by Fire Nation soldiers abruptly, driving our brothers and sisters from their home to us in hope of refuge. We have reason to believe that the Fire Nation could be planning an attack against our tribe in the near future. Fire Navy ships were spotted a few weeks ago off our coast," the chief paused and looked at Bato and me, "around the same time that the Southern Water Tribe was attacked."

Oh, this was news to me. He continued.

"I have met with my counsel and we have decided that it is time to take action. We cannot sit by and wait for the day that the Fire Nation attacks us." The audience murmured in approval. "We have devised a plan that could effectively transfer power into our own hands. We need a capable warrior who is willing to perform a dangerous task for us, someone who is willing to infiltrate the Fire Nation forces. It's the only way we can gain an upper hand in this war. The spy would inform us of the Fire Nation's plans, warning us ahead of time of any possible attacks. Is there anyone who is willing to-"

"I'll do it," I interrupted suddenly, unaware that the words had even come out of my own mouth, but conscious that I couldn't take them back now. Mindful that all eyes in the room were trained on my face, I stood up tall, looking the Chief in the eye and said it again with more force and confidence in my voice.

"I'll do it."

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it!**

This is my first story so I hope I did alright! Leave me reviews, let me know what you think I'm doing wrong, or right, or just leave your thoughts! I'm up for some critique :)


	2. Alone

Deafening silence filled the hall.

It was like the entire world had gone quiet, everything was muted, except for the erratic thumping of my heart. I looked around at the unfamiliar faces staring back at me. No one smiled, no one laughed.

They just stared at me.

And suddenly I just wanted to run out. I just wanted to run away from there, away from all of the speculative looks and to the safety of my borrowed room, but I wouldn't run again like a weakling, I would stay and fight.

"Katara," Bato warned as he rose up next to me. "I don't think you know what you're saying. There can be dire consequences if you're caught."

"I know exactly what I'm saying, and I know the consequences. I know I can do it," my voice was forceful, giving me the appearance that I was more confident than I actually felt.

"You could die. Your father and brother fought to make sure that didn't happen."

"And look where they are now! Probably rotting away in some Fire Nation prison because I was too much of a pansy to stay back and give myself up!" I heard a few sharp intakes of air. "I'm not sitting on the sidelines again this time."

"Katara," Chief Arnook called and I turned to look at him. "There is a chance you may not come back."

"Yes, I know."

"And it will be a more difficult mission considering you are a woman." I tried not to cringe as he said it, but it was out in the open now, what everyone was thinking when I volunteered. Stupid sexist tribe.

"I would be honored if you would let me accept this task." I bowed to him.

He hesitated, watching me intently, judging if I was really serious or just playing him. I stood impossibly still, waiting for his decision. Moments later, he gave a curt nod, his choice made.

"Step forward, sister, and accept my mark."

I walked up to the stage and Chief Arnook stepped down, dipping three of his fingers into a thick brown paint. I passed Kiano, feeling his steady blue gaze with every step I took, then stopped about a foot in front of Arnook. I closed my eyes as he reached forward and made a simple, three-fingered design on my forehead.

I could feel the mark strengthen me, give me the courage to stand tall and look into the face of my fears. I could feel the new rush of adrenaline course through my veins, the feeling that came with a new purpose.

_I'm coming. I'm coming to save you both._

* * *

Three weeks of intensive training followed that meeting. I'd sparred with some of the best warriors till I was drained of every ounce of energy I possessed. I was already familiar with sword forms from practicing with Sokka when we were younger, so keeping up with the other warriors in training wasn't a big deal. They taught me how to shoot a bow and arrow, which just seemed like too much of a hassle to me, having to load and reload your bow in the middle of a fight.

Then they showed me the knives, and I immediately knew that this would be the best form of defense for me. They were small, easily concealed, and maneuverable. I could swipe and punch at the same time, doing double the damage that I could do with a sword. They also allowed me to move closer in to my enemy, providing more opportunities to strike.

The last part of my training had caused quite a conflict in the tribe.

I'd fought long and hard with the Chief and counsel to get what I wanted, because I knew that I wouldn't feel prepared going into this mission without extra means of protection. I knew I would have to keep it a secret while I was undercover, but I also knew that if I was caught and needed a quick escape, I was going to need my bending to be considered a larger threat.

Master Pakku and Chief Arnook would not budge from their customs, explaining that their ancient traditions have never been broken and they intended to keep them that way. I held my tongue and resisted the temptation to tell them where they should put their customs, knowing that giving them an attitude wouldn't help the situation come to an end.

"I know your tribe has certain traditions that have been strictly observed, but you need to understand that I'm different than the other women here. I'm going into the Fire Nation, collecting information for you, possibly finding my the whereabouts of the warriors of my tribe, and you can't return the favor by simply teaching me a bit of water-bending, to defend myself?"

The Chief looked like he was about to speak, but Master Pakku quickly spoke up.

"No. The answer will remain the same as before, and always will." Pakku turned and strolled away, like he was happy with himself. _Bastard_, I sneered internally.

"I'm sorry, Katara. I know how much you wish to learn," the Chief said before walking away, but I barely heard him. I was focusing on the retreating figure of the master walking away across the plaza. My fists clenched, and a stream of water started to rise toward my hand. Before I could even think about the consequences of my actions, my right hand swung back over my shoulder, pulling the water with it and then whipped it forward, watching with satisfaction as the thin stream smacked the back of Pakku's head.

The sound echoed throughout the plaza, and heads snapped up to see what, or who, had produced the sound. Their gazes fell on the master and myself, silence spreading like wildfire. Pakku spoke as he turned his body to face me.

"Fine, foolish girl. If you want to learn so badly, watch closely!" he remarked sarcastically. I took a fighting stance. Finally, I would get my chance to smack some sense into this old geezer.

With a simple wave of his arms, a large wave came from the fountain straight at me, but I was able to roll out of the way in time. I ran straight at him, pulling water from the snow and sending it in his direction, but he easily deflected it with another wave of his own.

Bystanders pushed back to give us room, others rushed forward to see the action, already making bets on who would win. I knew exactly who would win before we were even ten seconds into the match, but it didn't matter. I just needed this man to see that I wasn't the weak, little, pathetic girl he thought I was.

He sent frozen spikes of ice toward my head, and I jumped back, twisting and turning to avoid the stakes. I'd missed most of them, but one grazed my left cheek, leaving a searing sensation in its wake. I ignored the pain, I could deal with that later. Right now, I had a crazy, sexist pig to deal with.

I bent the water to my hands, wielding two streams like whips, pivoting this way and that, closing in on him, but he was too fast. He brought another large wave toward me, but this time, instead of it being directed at me, it was being directed around me. He bent the water so it surrounded us in a circle, enclosing us in a water prison.

"I have to admit," he started conversationally. "You are an excellent bender."

"But you still won't teach me?"

"No."

I still had control of the whips, grunting and wildly thrashing at him with any chance I could get, but it was hard to concentrate as he pulled the ring of water smaller and smaller.

Trying to keep my hold on the water whips and stay away from the wall of water Pakku was bending was becoming too much work. I lost my footing and fell, and Pakku didn't hold back. He broke the circle of water and sent the entire wave toward me, letting it crush me with its powerful force. I slammed into a snow column and felt my breath whoosh out of me. From my peripheral vision I could see Pakku approaching, slowly, thinking he'd won this battle, but I had a plan. I always had a plan.

He stepped closer, closer still, until he was only a few more steps away.

_Wait, Katara. Wait._

And then he was standing before me, smiling like and shaking his head like he was scolding a child. "Foolish girl."

I snapped up and swiped my hands forward, letting the column of snow fall over me, toward Master Pakku. I had about a spilt second to enjoy the look on his face before he registered what I was doing and countered my attack. As the snow came falling down, he clenched his hands, the snow turned to long stakes of ice, falling around me, and trapped my body between the spikes. I struggled against the ice, feeling the stares of the spectators, their pity.

_I don't want your sympathy. I want to bend._

"We're done here." He turned and started across the plaza.

"No, we aren't. I'm not finished with you, Pakku! Get back here!" I thrashed wildly against my constraints, eager to get my hands on him.

"Yes, we are." He continued to walk away and then stopped short, staring at something on the ground with interest. He bent down and picked up the piece of blue material that had a small round moonstone attached to it. "This is my necklace," he said quietly.

"No, its not! It's mine!" I struggled against the ice again, desperate to get back what belonged to me. It must have fallen off while we were fighting and I hadn't noticed. "Give it back!"

"I made this necklace sixty years ago, for the love of my life…Kanna." His tone was nostalgic, and for a moment, I actually felt bad for him. The ice holding me in place melted, freeing me from the cold prison.

"My Gran-Gran was supposed to marry you?" I knew she lived here as a child, then left later on, but she never told me that she was betrothed.

"Yes, I was," said a familiar voice calmly. I whirled around and saw my grandmother standing there, hands clasped in front of her. She stepped forward, stopping when she was next to me, never taking her eyes off of her should-have-been husband. "I see you've met my granddaughter, Pakku. Or rather, dueled her?"

"Oh no," I mused sardonically. "We were just having a nice little chat over tea, isn't that right Pakku?" A few snickers sounded from the crowd. "Why did you leave, Gran-Gran?" I asked on a more serious note.

She sighed. "For the very reason I suspect you fought with Master Pakku, here. I didn't believe that the customs were fair, so I left with some others and we went to the South Pole." Pakku hung onto every word she said, like his life depended on it. Wow, he really did love her, and after all this time, he still loves her. That's probably why he's so bitter, being left by the one woman he cared for most in the world.

He slowly walked over to us, like he was afraid my grandmother would leave again if he made the wrong move. When he reached us, he held out a hand toward me, returning the necklace to me.

"I'll teach you what I can."

I bowed, completely stunned. "Thank you, Master Pakku."

* * *

So two weeks of rigorous training followed that day, and I learned more about water bending in those fourteen days than I had ever learned in seventeen years of my life. I had better control over the water, and it took less of an effort for me to command it. My sparring partners couldn't keep up. I'd bested them all, except for one.

Kiano had come to training one day, asked by Master Pakku, so I could have a more even match. It was a close fight, but Kiano did win, having about twelve more years of training than I did. Master Pakku lightened up on me, but I couldn't tell if it was out of respect for me, or awe of my grandmother.

I decided I liked the first option better.

The day of my departure had come quickly, quicker than I had expected. Many people came to thank me, to wish me good luck and safe passage on my journey, and to tell me that I was a hero, doing this for them. I shook off their compliments, suddenly aware that their hopes in ending this war rested on my shoulders. Master Pakku came to me later that morning.

"Katara, you've advanced more quickly than any student I've ever trained. You have proven that with fierce determination, passion and hard work, you can accomplish anything." He smiled at me, and I smiled back. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you," I bowed deeply, but decided it wasn't enough. I hugged him, hard, and he hugged me back. I'd given this man a tough time, and he gave me an even more difficult one, but I had to admit, it was fun to bicker and I was going to miss him. "Take care of my Gran-Gran, will you?" My voice was muffled from speaking into his parka, but he understood.

"I will."

When I pulled away, I could see Kiano watching us a few feet away, leaning on the side of one of the snow huts. I quickly walked over to him, and pulled my friend into a tight hug.

"You can still back out if you want to," he said lowly in my ear.

"I can't. I want this war to end, and there's a possibility that my father and brother are alive and somewhere in the Fire Nation. I need to do this." I tightened my grip on him.

"Be careful," he squeezed back. He pulled out of my embrace, but kept his hands on my shoulders. "Good luck. We're all counting on you."

I gave a short nod. "I know."

I said goodbye to my grandmother last, letting her hold me for a long time before we parted. I didn't speak, at first. We both knew exactly what the other would say, so it wasn't really necessary for words to be spoken, but still, we had to say it.

"Your mother would be so proud of you. I'm so proud of you, Katara."

"I love you, Gran."

"I love you too."

And then I was sailing away, watching the Northern Water Tribe disappear in front of me on the horizon.

No tears were shed on my part. Crying wasn't exactly my thing and it never has been. I could count on one hand the number of times I can remember crying, one being the day my mother died, and another was when I left the South Pole a month ago. Other than that, I don't really remember ever crying. Sure, I could have been sad, but growing up with a father and brother who were warriors, you learned that most things aren't worth crying about.

* * *

The plan was simple. I would travel with the warriors from my tribe to a small island controlled by the Fire Nation, called Kyoto. The men were going back to the South Pole to survey the damage and determine if it was safe to return, so they were going to drop me a few miles away from the island where I could bend the currents to pull me into shore. It would take around two weeks to reach the Fire Nation blockade, maybe less, so while on board the boat, I sparred with a few of the men, taking their critique and learning a few new things in the process.

They mostly taught me Fire Nation sword forms, ones that they had gone against numerous times in battle, so I wouldn't stick out so much. I would be enlisting in the Fire Nation army, specifically, the Task Force. The Task Force protected the royal family on many occasions, from vacations to special missions, and they were highly trained non-benders. Being accepted into the Task Force was a high honor in the Fire Nation, a rare occasion for someone to be accepted into the elite group.

Even more rare for a woman to be accepted into it.

No woman had ever been admitted into the Task Force before, so I was basically walking into rejection, but I wouldn't look at it that way. I had to believe that I still had a chance, that I wouldn't be turned down.

* * *

Two weeks flew by and soon we could see the black smoke rising from the blockade ships. We stayed far away from the blockage, out of sight, just to be cautious.

I got my pack ready and put on my clothes, a simple red one shouldered top and a matching red skirt that fell below my knees. It was what a typical Fire Nation peasant would wear, nothing too flashy or fancy, just a simple red outfit. I slipped a knife into a sheath attached to my thigh, easily reached if needed, underneath the flowing red material of my skirt. I kept most of my hair down, like my usual style, but put the upper portion into a small bun and let the rest flow down my back.

I shouldered my pack and looked in the small mirror, my eyes immediately falling on the small moonstone that hung from my neck. I touched it lightly, knowing that I couldn't wear it in the Fire Nation. It was a clear symbol that I was from the water tribes, and would give me away if my tan skin and blue eyes didn't. I unclasped it, and slipped it in a small pocket hidden on the inside of my bag, hoping that, one day, I would be able to wear it again.

_There. A normal, teenage, Fire Nation girl._

I walked outside onto the deck, into the white moonlight. It felt like I wasn't really standing there, like I wasn't really preparing to infiltrate the enemy's territory.

"Are you ready?" Bato walked up next to me.

I nodded, my hands gripping the side of the boat tightly, knuckles turning white.

"Someone will meet you in Caldera in about a month. If you believe there are suspicions about your intentions, you can leave with the messenger. If not, you can stay."

"Okay."

"Do you have your money? And your supplies?"

"Yes, I have everything."

"Alright. Whenever you feel you are ready, you can go." He paused and put a hand on my shoulder. "Good luck."

"Thanks. You too," I gave him a tight smile, then gripped the railing tighter than I already was and flung myself over the side, letting my body fall toward the black waves. I pulled up with one hand, and a thick stream of water met me half-way, breaking my fall and pulling me into the water. As soon as I was submerged, I bent the water away from my mouth, forming a small air pocket so I could breath. Keeping a hold of the bubble, I controlled the currents around me so I went a bit deeper and started forward, toward the blockade.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins, made my mind race, and suddenly I was aware of every single movement around me. It was like my mind was on hyper-alert, and time froze around me. A few minutes later, I passed underneath the hull of a ship, sucking in a deep breath, thinking that somehow they could see me, but I was deep enough to be hidden in the dark water.

And I made it.

I made it past the blockade, and about a half-hour later, I could see the island. It was small, but illuminated with golden lights that made the island look like it was glowing, radiating warmth. I couldn't help but smile, infected by the beauty of it.

As quietly and discretely as I could, I swam onto the small stretch of beach and bent the water from my clothes and pack, double-checking to make sure that no one would see me. I could see a large, black ship docked about a mile down the beach, a few men hauling wooden crates on board. That's where I would be stowing away.

If the information collected by the warriors was correct, the ship would be leaving tomorrow at sunset, the day after the summer solstice. From the looks of it, they were right, so I deposited my pack in a bush nearby the ship and made my way into town to find some sort of food.

As soon as I walked one hundred feet away from the beach, I could hear the music and singing, the laughing and celebrations of the civilians, probably a festival celebrating the summer solstice. The square was a collage of color and people, children chasing each other, adults dancing and drinking, teenage girls flirting and giggling with the guards while the boys watched enviously. It was all just so _innocent_.

I almost felt guilty for trespassing.

But then I remembered my father and brother, and how they were probably being tortured in a Fire Nation prison while these people were celebrating.

Almost.

* * *

I stayed hidden in the treeline, watching the last of the crew members return to the ship after the festival, and waited until it there were only about two men left lingering on the dock. They were talking and laughing loudly, probably drunk.

They staggered up the board that bridged the gap between the ship and the dock, and I jetted out from the bushes, pulling the black cloak I had bought in town tighter around my body, hoping to blend in with the dark night. I cautiously made my way down the dock and up the plank, pausing at the opening to listen for any signs of movement.

I could hear the two drunk men talking as they walked down the hallway, but other than that, I couldn't hear anything else. Slowly, I edged through the doorway and looked down each wing of the hallway before stepping inside. There was a set of stairs to my right, leading down to what I presumed to be the cargo area.

I kept my treads light as I made my way down the stairs, and found myself in a large room filled with wooden boxes. I let out a breath of relief. I'd made it.

Then, the sound of footsteps against metal and voices caught my attention. Some one was coming down! I ran as far back in the room as I could and ducked behind a large stack of crates, holding a hand over my mouth to muffle my ragged breaths.

"...and everything is accounted for?"

"Yes, sir."

"The weapons?"

"Yes, sir."

"The food?"

"Yes, sir. All here."

"Alright, set sail for Caldera."

"Yes, Captain."

I heard one set of footsteps shuffle up the stairs, but kept my breath in my chest, listening closely for a second set, and immediate relief washed over me as I heard the distinct sound of metal hitting metal, the Captain's footsteps.

They were coming toward me.

_Shit!_

I unsheathed my knife, leaning against a wooden crate, heart hammering in my chest. The Captain was getting close, but I didn't know if he had any idea that I was hiding _right there_. I gripped the knife tightly as his footsteps grew nearer, my muscles tensing, ready to attack.

And then there was silence. Deafeningly quiet silence. The Captain had stopped moving.

A few seconds passed, but it felt more like a lifetime. The anticipation had me twitching, and all I wanted was to jump out and say "Here I am! Behind the crate! I've been here the entire time!" but I stopped myself, knowing that it was a foolish in-the-moment kind of idea.

Then there was shuffling, and more footsteps. This time, they were retreating, traveling toward the stairs. I held my breath as he walked up the staircase, and didn't let it out until I heard a door creaked closed. I gripped the knife tighter and slowly peeked out from behind the crate.

I was alone. At first, I felt relief. I wasn't caught, and I could continue the mission. I hadn't let my people and family down.

But then I realized that it wouldn't matter if I was standing in a room filled with ten people or ten-thousand people, I would still be alone. No one was here to help me, to hold me and keep me safe. The only person I could trust was myself.

It made me realize how alone I really was.

* * *

**Okay, so I had fun writing this chapter, but the fight scene between Katara and Pakku was really difficult to write! But I hope you enjoyed it, and leave me some feedback to tell me what you liked or disliked about it!**


	3. The Arena

We arrived in Caldera a few days later, docking in a small port about half a mile away from the city. I stayed hidden behind my stack of crates, listening for sounds of movement above me.

A few hours later, when it became relatively quiet, I made my way up the metal stairs and pressed my ear to the door, trying to make out any footsteps on the other side. I didn't hear any, so I decided it was safe to open the door.

As slowly as I possibly could, I turned the handle and edged the door open, inch-by-inch, wincing as the rusted hinges emanated a low creaking noise. When the door was slightly ajar, I poked my head out, sneaking a glance down each hall. Not a soul.

Wow, these Fire Nation ships really need to step up their security.

I tiptoed down the hallway to the gangway, throwing frequent glances over my shoulder, double-checking to make sure no one was coming. There were voices outside of the gangway, but they seemed to be traveling farther away. I pressed myself against the side of the opening, peeking out quickly, eyes straining against the bright sunlight. There were people all over the place, the small port bustling with activity. It would be hard to sneak off the ship and run down the dock unnoticed. _Crap_.

Then, I heard the unmistakable slosh of water against the side of the boat. Yes!

I skirted around the doorway and let myself fall off the plank that connected the dock to the ship, right into the dark blue water. Just like when I was sneaking past the blockade, I bent the water away from my mouth to form a small air pocket and took in a deep breath, letting the currents pull me into deeper water.

I swam beneath the ship, closer to the edge of the port, occasionally bobbing above the water to look for a somewhat empty area. _There!_

At the edge of the harbor, I could see a few huts crowded together, looking sad and abandoned. It was my best chance of going unnoticed, so I paddled over and pulled myself over the stone edge, bending the water so it gave me a push over.

Quickly, so not to be seen, I ran behind one of the small cabins and pulled the water from my hair, clothes and belongings, took a deep breath, shouldered my pack and strode out from behind the hut, trying to seem as normal as possible.

* * *

"Next!" an angry looking man barked, rubbing his eyes with one hand wearily, clearly wanting nothing more than to get out of here. I quickly stepped up, ignoring the curious stares I was receiving from others in the recruitment center. It wasn't unheard of for a woman to join the Fire Nation army, so people weren't too suspicious of me, but some still couldn't keep the intrigued expressions off their faces.

I stopped in front of the interviewer, who didn't seem interested enough to make sure I was actually standing there.

"Name?" the man asked, not bothering to look up.

"Katara."

His head snapped up at the sound of my voice, no doubt surprised that I was a woman. I wanted to roll my eyes.

"Age?" he continued, suddenly very interested, looking almost amused.

"Eighteen." A lie. I was only seventeen, but in order to join the Fire Nation army, you had to be at least eighteen years of age. I'd always acted mature for my age, but I was lucky enough to look a bit older than I was, so it wasn't really a noticeable lie. I probably wasn't the only person here lying about my age.

"Bending status?" he asked, looking down again to fill out a form on a clipboard.

"Non-bender." Well, it was sort of the truth. I could water bend, but I wasn't a fire bender.

"Father's occupation?"

"Merchant."

"Birthplace?"

"I was born on Maika, a small island near Ember Island." I'd been drilled a hundred times before I left the North Pole, rehearsing my lines, spitting back the false information I was told to memorize. I couldn't afford to make mistakes.

"Any what regiment are you here to enlist in, young lady?" he asked, one dark eyebrow raised questioningly.

"The Royal Family's Task Force," I said, completely serious.

He burst out laughing. Loud, obnoxious laughter that caused conversations and interviews to stop throughout the entire recruitment center, drawing more attention to us. I folded my arms across my chest, resisting the urge to reach over the desk and punch him, waiting until he was done.

"Ah, I'm sorry young lady, but you do know that a woman has never been accepted into the Royal Family's task force, don't you?" His tone was so condescending, like he expected me to be deaf, dumb and blind because I was a girl.

Idiot.

I plastered a fake, sweet smile on my face. "Yes, I knew that." I read the small nametag on his uniform. "Didn't you, _Private_ Bayu?"

His amused expression fell. My phony smile turned genuine. Oh, I could have fun with this guy.

"Snide remarks will get you nowhere, girl."

"That must explain why you're sitting at a desk recruiting people while there are commanding officers out fighting in battle." I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing in his face. "Why don't you ask me some more questions before you embarrass yourself even more, huh?" I motioned to some of the snickering men surrounding us.

"Why don't you go home, little girl? I'm sure there are some clothes that need mending or a house that needs to be cleaned."

_Oh_, he was pushing it. I placed my hands on the edge of the wood desk and leaned forward so I was right in his face. "Why don't _you_ wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you?"

"Young lady, are you threatening me?"

"It depends," I mused, glaring at him. "If you consider me, a mere _woman_, a threat, then yes. I am threatening you."

He chuckled lowly, a menacing sound that made my palms twitch in anger. "You have a lot to learn, girl." He turned slightly in his chair, motioning for another man in uniform to come over.

"Lietenant Dao," Bayu said as he stood up, slightly bowing his head to the dark-haired, middle-aged looking man.

"Private Bayu, is there a problem here?"

"Sir, I have a woman here who wishes to enlist in the Royal Family's Task Force."

Lietenant Dao turned his attention to me. "Is this correct?"

"Yes, I would like to join the Task Force," I answered. He picked up the clipboard that Bayu had used on and scanned the form that held my information.

"Private, are you aware of any rules preventing a woman from joining the Task Force?" he asked without looking up from the papers.

The private paused. "Uh, no, no sir. I'm not." Bayu's triumphant expression fell.

"Well, then," the Lieutenant paused and stared at the Private. "Send her through evaluation."

"But Sir, she's a woman!"

"Yes, thank you for pointing it out, but I was able to notice that for myself. What's your point?"

"It's just that a woman has never been admitted into the Task Force before."

"I'm aware of that, Private. Are you trying to insult my intelligence?"

"N-no sir! I didn't mean to-"

"Enough," the Lieutenant cut him off mid-splutter. "There are no rules that state a woman cannot enlist in the Task Force. Yes, a woman has never been granted admission into the force, but that does not mean it cannot happen. It is under my command that this young woman is sent through evaluation, just as _any_ other new recruit would be." I didn't like when others fought my battles for me, but I wasn't going to step in on this one. Lieutenant Dao had a way of twisting and turning anything you say against you, putting words in your mouth if you weren't careful. So I stayed quiet. "You're dismissed."

"Yes, sir." Bayu bowed, red-faced and flustered, before returning back to his post.

"Come with me," the Lieutenant commanded. I followed obediently, staying close behind him as we walked through the recruitment center, receiving a few more curious looks. He lead us down a hallway to an office, where he motioned for me to sit in a plush chair that was placed in front of a large, impressive desk.

"I just need to ask you a few more questions, because of the different circumstances. Then you will be able to proceed through the normal evaluation before you are tested."

"Okay," I said, a little uneasy. What did he mean by 'tested?'

"Your name?"

"Katara."

"Why do you wish to join the Royal Family's Task Force?"

Oh, I wasn't ready for this question. I'd thought I'd gone over just about everything, knew every piece of false information I would need to pass as a Fire Nation citizen, but I hadn't gotten into the specific details.

But I thought for a second, an idea sprouting in my head. I decided to act on it.

"Well, it's been a tradition in my family for years that when the eldest son turns eighteen, he enlists in the army. I had a brother two years older than me that planned to enlist, but when he was fifteen, he became very sick and died a few months later. My father was devastated, left with one daughter and his only son dead, two years after my mother passed away. I hated seeing him like that, so I decided that I would join the army in place of my brother and keep the tradition going. I wanted him to be proud, so I decided that I would enlist in the Royal Family's Task Force, the most esteemed regiment in the Fire Nation army."

It was basically a modified version of what we did in my tribe back home, minus the whole "my brother died" spiel.

I waited while the Lieutenant absorbed my response, his hand holding his chin, slowly nodding his head. "Yes, I see. A very noble cause."

"Thank you." _Phew, he bought it_.

He asked me a few more questions, similar to the ones Private Bayu had asked but went a bit more into detail, asking about my family some more. I spouted more lies, finding it easier and easier to fabricate them as I answered more questions.

I almost started to believe they were true.

* * *

After a half-hour, the Lieutenant announced that he had asked all of the questions he needed to and sent me off to proceed through the rest of the evaluation.

My bags were checked for weapons at a security station, and I kept my breath in my chest, hoping that the inspector wouldn't stumble across my mother's necklace. He didn't, but he came close, his hand brushing the almost invisible pocket on the inside of the bag.

Then I was sent into a small room where a woman took measurements, my height, my waist, my torso. I didn't question it, seeing it pointless. Every other person I had asked something about had just brushed me off, completely evading my question and saying something like 'Oh, it's just part of the normal procedure.' I'd given up trying to get information out of these people after the third time.

After I was measured, I was sent to another room, where I was questioned about Fire Nation history, something I'd brushed up on before leabing the North Pole, knowing that it would come in handy. So this portion of the evaluation wasn't too difficult. At least I thought so. Some of the other men being interviewed couldn't even answer simple questions about their own country. Hopeless.

Then, I was brought to a small room which was filled with a few others, all men, from age eighteen to forty. Two men in uniform stood up on a small platform stage, just high enough so they rose above the crowd. They spoke together closely, and by their professional-looking, black uniforms, I could tell that they must already be part of the Task Force. A few more men shuffled in after me until there were around twenty of us crowded around the stage, and then one of the uniformed men on stage called the crowd's attention.

"My name is Lietenant Jin, head of Force One. Congratulations to all of you. If you're standing here, it means that you're not as hopeless as the rest of them." He directed his next statement to the men in the back who decided it was appropriate to holler and whoop. I rolled my eyes. "I wouldn't cheer just yet. The most difficult part of your evaluation is yet to come. Tonight, you will be taken to your sleeping chambers for a night of rest and relaxation. You're going to need it," he smirked. I could tell by his tone that he thought we were all complete idiots for signing up, but he respected our guts. "Tomorrow morning, you will be entering the next stage of your test. It is a test of strength, endurance and perseverance. Only four will continue to the next step. Those four will be tested further, and two will be chosen for the Task Force. Don't cry or whine if you aren't chosen. You'll still have your chance to shine…in another regiment." I decided I liked this guy. His no-nonsense attitude appealed to me, probably because I was the same way, straightforward and to the point. "Any questions?"

No one said anything. I suppose it was nerves, keeping everyone in silence. So naturally, I spoke up for the sake of others.

"What kind of test are we being put through, exactly?" I asked, on hand raised slightly in the air. Heads whipped around at the sound of my voice, some realizing for the first time that there was a woman standing in the room with them.

"Ah, well, well. Young lady, you've asked the one question I cannot answer."

"You don't know what we're being put up against tomorrow?" I asked incredulously.

"Dear girl, of course I do. But I'm not permitted to tell you. You wouldn't want me to ruin the surprise, would you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I would, actually."

"Well, my apologies, but I'm just going to have to disappoint you, my dear." He didn't sound too sorry. In fact, he sounded quite satisfied with himself. Instead of turning into a raging Saber-tooth Moose-lion, I gave a low chuckle, un-phased by his wisecracks. "Any more questions?" Lieutenant Jin asked, looking out into the small crowd. No one said anything. "Alright, class dismissed. Follow the guards to your sleeping chambers."

We were led down a few hallways and down a few floors to a large room equipped with about ten bunks, enough to sleep twenty people. There were exactly twenty of us, so everyone got a cot. The beds were filling up fast, so I quickly made my way over to a bunk that only had one cot occupied.

"Is someone else sleeping here?" I asked to a tall, dark-haired boy. He turned to me, dark brown eyes meeting my blue ones. He was very handsome, not too brawny, but not too skinny either.

"No. You want top or bottom?"

"Uh, what?" I asked, my face heating slightly. _Did he seriously just ask me that?_

"Do you want the top or bottom _bunk_?" he rephrased, looking slightly amused by my reaction. I let out a nervous laugh. Oh, wow. I looked stupid. _He meant which bed I'd like._

"I'll take the bottom, if you don't mind."

He shrugged, starting to climb up to the top level, but turned around and held a hand out when he was two rungs up the ladder. "I'm Makoto."

I took his hand and shook it, giving him a small smile. "Katara."

* * *

"RISE AND SHINE, RECRUITS!" A loud gong rang, echoing off the walls of the room, stirring its sleeping members. "Let's go! Your test starts in an hour. Breakfast in the mess hall in five minutes! Let's move, move, move!"

I jumped out of bed, quickly straightening my clothes, smoothing the rinkles, as if it mattered what I looked like for the next part of my evaluation. I took a deep breath. This could be it. I was going against nineteen men for the two cherished spots on the force, and my chances weren't looking too good. As I glanced around the room at my waking opponents, I could see just how much competition I would be put against. These men were in _very_ good shape, most at their physical peaks, muscles straining behind skin as they moved around their space.

Then I looked at my arms, skinny and fragile. I wasn't built the same as these men. Sure, I had a few advances on them, maybe. I would be quicker, more agile than them. That could come in handy during a fight, or it could be my downfall. The way their muscles rippled made it look like with a simple flex, their hands could snap me in half, ending me.

And I finally realized why a woman was never admitted into the force.

_No! Stop thinking like that! Stop putting yourself below them!_

But they're stronger than me.

_Maybe, but you're smarter. Brains outweigh brawns any day._

And I felt better, more confident.

* * *

"Alright, recruits! Here's the rules. No killing, only maiming. The four that get to the flags first will advance, the rest won't. Everyone have their weapon of choice?" Lieutenant Jin asked. We stood in a clearing, just beyond a tall brick wall, the location of our "test."

Everyone nodded, taking a hold of their swords, bows, knives, and other assorted weapons. I'd snagged an impressive looking sword from the armory, a sleek silvery blade with a cherry red hilt, and a sheath that wrapped around my waist to hold the blade. I still had the small knife strapped to my thigh, feeling slightly better that if I lost hold of my sword somehow, I could still whip out the knife on my opponent, evening out the fight a bit.

"Okay. You may begin."

* * *

I ran through the thick forest, running as fast as I could. I didn't even know where I was, let alone where the flags were. It had to be somewhere deep within the arena, somewhere only a few of us would stumble upon. I made a few pointless turns, circling the area I was in, finding nothing, no one.

It had been like that for the last twenty minutes, the over-bearing feeling that I was lost choking me. Would I ever find these damned flags?

Then, I heard rustling in the woods toward my left, and I immediately jumped behind a bush, concealing myself within its thick green leaves. The footsteps grew closer with every breath I took, and soon, I could hear the ragged pants of their owner, a few feet away from myself. It was Makoto.

I almost sighed with relief, but then realized that bunkmates or not, we were all fighting for the same thing here, fighting against each other.

So we're enemies.

I kept quiet and laid low, watching him from the safety of my bush, careful not to shift my weight in case I was leaning on any thin twigs. He slowed as he grew closer to me, his pace becoming closer to that of a walk, and leaned against a tree, catching his breath. His dark eyes scanned the area, lingering on my bush before he turned away, eyes observing something off in the distance before he ran off in that direction.

_He saw something._

So after he was a good fifty paces ahead of me, I snuck out from behind the bush and followed him, matching his pace so I didn't catch up to him or lose his trail. I followed him for twenty minutes before he stopped again to catch his breath. Again, I found a nearby shrub and crouched behind it, trying to keep my ragged breaths quiet. He let out a small chuckle.

"Followed me all this way, did you?" he asked, his back still facing away from me. How did he know I was here? I stayed silent, hoping that maybe if I didn't answer he'd just think he was hearing things. "Just come out from behind the bush already, Katara."

I stood up and stepped out from behind the bush, trying to maintain what dignity I had left. How the heck did he know I was there?

"Why did you follow me?" he asked.

"You saw something," I stated plainly.

"Yeah, I did."

"What was it? The flags?"

"No," he smirked, looking satisfied with himself. "An opportunity."

"What kind of opportunity?" I grabbed the hilt of my sword, suddenly suspicious. If he didn't see the flag, then what kind of opening did he see?

"I saw a chance to lead you off course, so I took it."

I just stared at him. How could I be so _stupid?_ I just completely played into his hands!

"You- you knew I was there the first time you stopped!"

"Yes, and I knew that you would follow me off track if you thought I'd seen something you didn't," Makoto said with a shrug.

Oh, he was smart. And a major jerk.

"But now you're twenty minutes off course," I pointed out.

"True, but I know where the flags are. You don't," he countered.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to beat it out of you." I unsheathed my sword, letting it hang pathetically in my hands, giving myself the appearance that I had no clue what I was doing.

"Do you even know how to use that?" he asked, nodding toward the sword that drooped in my hand. "Or are you just full of empty threats?"

"Oh, you have no idea what I can do."

And I swung the sword with surprising force at his handsome little face, not caring if I deformed its perfect symmetry. Makoto pulled his sword swiftly from his belt, effectively blocking my strike, almost like he'd intended to do that. But I could see from the expression on his face that he hadn't predicted my abilities. _Don't underestimate me pal._

Again I swung at him, narrowly missing his abdomen as he swiped my sword to the side. He plunged forward, but I twisted, his blade just failing to hit my shoulder. I used the momentum from his attack to power my next move, swinging my weapon in a large arc, pushing him back from me.

"Not bad," he sneered. "For a girl."

"I was just about to say the same to you."

We jabbed and sliced at each other for what seemed like an hour, but was probably only two or three minutes, before he was able to disarm me, my blade flying out of my grasp and clattering to the ground. Makoto pointed the tip of his sword at my throat, dark brown eyes scrutinizing me. _Shit_.

I couldn't tell what he was going to do next. He had me standing there, my back pressed up against the trunk of a tree, held at sword-point. He could easily slice my neck and say it was an accident. That he didn't mean to kill me. I had to get out of this. But _how?_

And then I had an idea.

Oh, spirits. I was going to regret this later.

I took a deep breath and looked at Makoto from beneath my eyelashes, allowing my blue irises to connect with his brown ones. I pulled up one corner of my mouth slightly into a sheepish smile, and Makoto's eyes flared. I stepped forward slightly so the sword tip was pressing against my throat. He stepped back.

"Wh-, what do you think you're doing?" He took another step back, but whether it was to stay safe from me or my flirting didn't matter because he was slowly backing down, lowering his sword until it was at his side. I stepped in closer to him, bringing one hand up to brush his cheek gently, his eyes wide, watching my every movement. He was still too alert, his body tensed, ready to srike if I made any sudden movements, but I had to find some way to get his guard down. So, I did the only thing left that I could since I was weaponless.

I leaned forward on my toes, steadily inching toward him, our faces only inches away now. I let my chin lift slightly, as if to meet his lips. He slowly ducked his head toward me, letting his eyes flutter shut, ready to close the space between us when I twisted, taking a firm grip on his arm and flipped him so he landed with a "humph!" on his back. I got a hold of the small knife attached to my thigh, sat on top of him, holding down one of his shoulders with one hand while the other held the knife back, ready to swipe if he made any sudden movements. I smiled smugly down at him, relishing in my flirty defeat.

He looked up at me, surprise plainly written all over his face, and it took everything I had to not laugh.

"Like I said. You have _no idea_ what I can do. Don't underestimate me next time." And with that, I brought my hand down, connecting the hilt of the dagger with his temple, watching as his head slumped to the side, unconscious.

I did feel a bit guilty, using my feminine powers for evil, but I needed to do it. I had an entire tribe of people counting on me.

I couldn't fail.

I picked up my sword, re-sheathed my knife, and jogged back in the direction we'd come from. When I reached familiar grounds, I climbed one of the taller trees to get a better idea of my position in this so-called "arena." When I got to the top, I peered around me, squinting against the bright sunlight. I gasped in amazement at the vast size of the arena. We must have been somewhere just outside the city, for I could see the large volcano in the distance, about a mile or two away from the tall, brick wall that acted as the boundaries for our test.

It was a beautiful sight, and I had difficulty tearing my eyes away until I realized that I _needed_ to find those flags before the others did.

I twisted slightly, still holding onto the tree trunk for support and tried to find any place in the arena that looked like a possible location for the flags. The arena was colossal though, so finding them could be like searching for a needle in a haystack, pointless and tiring. Ready to just give up, I started climbing down.

It was then that I could see a small red flutter in the corner of my eye. The flags.

Yes!

I shimmied down the tree, untangling my clothing when it caught on branches, jumping and almost twisting my ankle at the bottom. Once I was upright and steady on my feet, I took off toward the direction of the flags, jogging at a steady pace, feeling a new wave of adrenaline spread throughout my body.

I picked up the pace as I got closer and closer to the hill, feeling more energetic, almost elated. Halfway up the incline, something whizzed by my head, narrowly clipping my ear and found a home in the tree next to me. An arrow. Oh _crap_.

I whipped around, pulling the sword from its sheath and holding it in front of me, ready to slice-and-dice my hidden opponent.

"Come on out!" I called into the trees, expecting someone to jump out from behind a bush and attack me. Yeah, like that would happen. "Come on and face me like a man!"

Another arrow flew by me, this time landing in the ground at me feet. I had a feeling whoever was shooting was purposefully missing, trying to toy with me, frighten me. I couldn't see exactly where the arrows were being shot from, just their general direction. If someone was shooting at you with very sharp, dangerously pointy arrows, your natural instinct is to run in the opposite direction. Well, that just didn't seem like enough fun to me.

I started running in the direction the arrows came from.

"Let's go, you coward! What's wrong? Afraid to hit a little girl with one of your stupid arrows?" And I would regret those words a minute later when arrow shot out from the trees and hit its target this time.

Me.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, so this one took me a while to write, so sorry if the wait was long but i hope it was worth it. And just a heads up- Zuko will be making his debut next chapter so stay tuned for that! Hopefully things will pick up and I'll get some more inspiration. I've been up late editing and what not, trying to make sure I updated soon! So whoop!

I'll be on vacation soon, so I'll try to update before that, but if I can't, be sure that there will be another chapter up here soon after I get back! But here's chapter three for you guys! Hope you enjoyed it :)


	4. Breaking the Mold

I did everything I could not to scream or cry out. The only sound I uttered was an anguished grunt. That was all I allowed myself to do.

The pain was searing hot, like someone had set my shoulder on fire and let it spread to the rest of my body. I tried to grab at the arrow as I sunk to the ground, but I couldn't feel my hands. All I could feel was the pounding pain that came from my shoulder.

And then it was dying down, muted, like someone had doused the flames with a wonderful bucket of cold water. The pain was gone, like it had never happened. But I looked down at my shoulder, at the arrow that stuck out from both sides, and I knew that there must have been something on that arrow, some kind of medicinal herb, because a numbing sensation was spreading throughout my body like wildfire. And I couldn't stop it.

I leaned forward, trying to support my upper body on my arms, but helplessly sunk to the ground on my side. The last thing I saw before I succumbed to unconsciousness was the dark storm clouds slowly covering the bright sun.

* * *

I woke up in a pile of mud, completely soaked to the bone. Just lying there, I let the cold rain hit my face as a reminder that I was still alive, that I was still capable of doing this. Taking in a deep breath, I wiggled my fingers, relieved to find that I could feel them again. Then, I leaned forward, but immediately had to fall back again, the sudden movement jolting my shoulder, reminding me that there was _still_ an arrow lodged there. So I had to move very slowly and cautiously, pulling my body up, inch by inch, until I was in a sitting position.

I carefully cleaned off the mud and leaves from my shoulder, gagging slightly at the gruesome sight. . After it was semi-clean, I tried to get a better look at what I was dealing with. The arrow had made a clean path straight through my shoulder, jutting out from behind. I knew I wouldn't be able to pull it out whole, so as gently as I could, I began to bend the feathery end down, trying to hold in screams of pain.

_Snap!_ I held a splinted piece of wood in my hand, gripping it tightly as if that would help the pain fade. _Deep breaths, Katara. Inhale_. _Exhale._

Slowly, the pain subsided until it was only a throb, and suddenly I wished for nothing more than the wonderful numb sensation from before. I took another deep breath in, then reached over to my shoulder blade and gripped the other end of the arrow. _Here goes nothing_.

And I pulled.

I could feel the thin piece of wood sliding through my shoulder, and it took every ounce of will power I had not to scream like a wild banshee. I wanted to stop midway, but kept pulling, determined to get it over with. And then it was done, and I was doubled over on my knees, panting and sweating.

After I regained my composure, I ripped a few strips of cloth from the material of my skirt and wrapped them around my shoulder, making sure to cover the wound completely, safe from dirt and mud.

Of course, I knew I could heal my shoulder. It was a rare talent among water benders, only a few able to wield the skill and even fewer able to master it. I didn't want to take my chances though, being on enemy territory and in an enclosed arena where I could possibly be watched. So, I would just have to rough it this time.

I stood up and surveyed my surroundings, suddenly aware that I wasn't in the same clearing I blacked out in. Whoever shot that arrow must have moved me while I was unconscious.

_Crap_.

I couldn't lift my arm much, so climbing a tree was out of the question. I guess I'd just have to go on foot. I looked down to my waist and found my sword in it's sheath, surprised. I'd taken it out for defense before I was shot back in the first clearing. Whoever moved me had the decency to put it back before dragging me here.

I glanced at the ground around me, for any leftover trails. There were some markings that looked like footsteps, but the rain had produced a thick layer of mud, making it hard to judge whether the prints were real. But they seemed to fall in a straight line, definitely a pair of human footsteps. They led into a bush, and I pushed the branches aside, revealing more disfigured footsteps. Off to one side were long marks, like something or _someone_, me, was being dragged as this person walked.

I picked up the pace, following the trail, losing it at some points and then picking it up again until I was back where I was shot. I looked up the incline, through the trees, and sure enough, I could see the tip of a waving red flag.

Wait. There were supposed to be four flags. Where were the other three?

Oh, spirits! How long was I out for? Did three people really already make it there?

I started running, faster than I've ever run before. Faster than when there was a Fire Nation soldier in my home, when I ran to find my father before it was too late.

I dodged branches and tree roots, slid under fallen trees and jumping through thick thorny bushes. I was almost to the top when I saw movement in my peripheral vision.

I put my head down and pushed myself to go faster. I had to get there first. And by the looks of it, I was winning, but not by much. He was getting closer too, too close for a friendly race. Then, I heard the familiar sound of someone unsheathing a sword and saw the silver gleam in the corner of my eye. He was right behind me now, right on my heels. I grabbed the hilt of my sword and spun, swiping behind me in a large arc, hearing the _clang_ of our swords connecting.

I barely had time to recover before he was swinging at me again with impressive strength, a swing that would have left a gaping hole in my side if I hadn't side stepped in time. I used my momentum and swung again, this time connecting with his sword closer to it's hilt, and was almost able to disarm him before he pulled out and swiped again. I blocked it, stepping back slightly and he took advantage of my retreat, stepping closer and thrusting his sword forward, almost knocking me off balance. He took over offense, and I tried with everything I had to defend myself against his blows.

Then I had a plan.

I let myself fall back, closer to the clearing where the flags were, letting him waste all his energy thinking he was winning. His blows were getting stronger, but I easily deflected them, knowing the moves that the warriors from my tribe had taught me. He was beginning to tire, but I was still full of energy, having not wasted it in the fight. I was just waiting for my chance.

And then he faltered. He took a small step to the left, then tried to shift his weight while swinging but couldn't. It was a small miscalculation that I could have missed.

But I didn't.

I stepped in, under his arm and swiped at his feet, knocking him to the ground. He hit the ground with a thud, and I could hear the breath _whoosh_ out of his chest. Before he could catch his breath, I turned on my heel and dashed toward the flag, rain drops splattering against my face. Only a hundred feet separated the flag from me, from helping the people I loved.

I closed the space easily with long bounds, breathing heavily and clutching my injured shoulder when I reached the pole. Leaning against it for support, I became aware of how tired I was.

My muscles strained in protest as I gripped the pole, my legs beginning to give out. I started to shiver as the cold rain poured over my head, my sopping wet clothes clinging to my body. Without my consent, my eyelids drooped, and I could feel the darkness pulling me under, beckoning me into it's hold. I heard a gong sound in the distance before the ground fell from underneath me.

* * *

I woke in a large room, warm, dry and freshly bandaged, laying on a small cot covered by a thin cotton sheet. With a peer under the blanket, I noticed that my clothes were changed too. I was no longer wearing the red ensemble I'd put on before leaving the water tribe ship, but a tunic made of a lightweight, airy material. My bindings were changed as well, and I wondered, embarrassed, who had to change them.

Just then, an old woman in red robes walked into the room carrying a tray that had an assortment of delicious looking food on it. The scent of cooked meat wafted toward me, almost pulling me off the bed to it, and I suddenly thought of Sokka.

I wished he was there with me, sitting beside me, telling me that everything would be fine, just like he did the day our tribe was attacked. I wished I wasn't the reason he and my father had to fight that day.

I swallowed as the woman set the tray down on a table beside my cot.

"Good morning, my dear. Feeling better?" she asked sweetly, smiling at me as she poured a cup of tea.

"Where am I? What happened?" I asked in reply, completely ignoring her question. Her eyebrow quirked up, but her smile turned slightly amused.

"Ah, I can see you're very eager for answers. Well, sadly, my knowledge is quite limited, but I can tell you what I do know. You have been here, in the infirmary, since yesterday, recovering from a shoulder wound." She handed me the cup of tea as she spoke, and I sipped it cautiously, feeling the warmth spread throughout my body.

"Is that all you know, or all you're allowed to tell me?"

"I can assure you that I would tell you more, if I could." She gave me a rueful grin. "Right now, save your breath and relax until someone is sent for you."

So, I did as she said, waited for someone to come, and it worked for about five full minutes before I cracked, exploding into a whole new round of questions I knew this old nurse couldn't answer. She made sure I ate all of the food, every last morsel, and I gratefully wolfed it down, savoring each bite. I talked to her mid-chew, spewing roasted turkey-duck from my mouth when I became over-animated. She just laughed quietly and shook her head as she checked my bandages and decided they could use changing.

"…I mean, is it really so surprising for a woman to join the Task Force? I knew some people would think I was silly, but the looks I've been getting around here make it seem like they've already reserved a room for me in the nearest mental institution!" I motioned to the other cots in the room, some of which had occupants that peered over curiously, while other patients pretended they couldn't hear me.

"Well, it's never been done before, so I suppose the idea does seem a bit surreal, almost impossible, to them," she said as she finished up bandaging my shoulder, and I let out an indignant huff.

"If it's so _impossible_ maybe I should just quit now, don't you think?" I asked snidely, my eyes trained on the bed sheet covering my legs.

She tipped my chin up with two fingers so I looked her in the eye before she spoke again. "You mustn't be discouraged, my beauty. Others may dismiss you as weak, or inferior, but the fire inside you burns stronger than any other I've met before. You have the true spirit of a phoenix, free and tenacious. Do not let the opinion of others or their ideals stand in the way of your success."

I stared up at her, my mouth open to respond, but I couldn't form a sentence. She'd completely confounded me, left me speechless, something most people couldn't do. She smiled back, patted my cheek and moved to check my other bandages while I quietly processed her words.

I stared off as she cleaned the small cuts and gashes on my face, subtly observing the other patients in the room. I recognized one or two of them as men from the arena, but others, I presumed, were wounded soldiers who came back from war. One cot off in the far end of the room was screen off, hidden from onlookers, making me wonder what horrific sight could be lying behind the curtain. My stomach clenched.

_I shouldn't be feeling any pity for these people. They're the enemy._

I looked away, just in time to meet a pair of burning gold eyes trained steadily on my face.

At first, all I could look at was the pink scar that marred the left side of his face, encircling his left eye and sweeping up his cheekbone to his hairline. He could only be two or three years my senior, but the serious expression on his features made him look much older.

Then, I was struck by how handsome the young man was: tall, dark hair against his light skin, and those _eyes._ I felt my limbs turn to putty just from mere eye contact, a light blush spread across my cheeks, and I wanted more than anything to tear my eyes away from his, but I couldn't. His gaze had me frozen.

"There you are, my dear. Good as new," the nurse said, stepping back and smiling at me. She followed my gaze to where the young man stood, and immediately, she began to fumble over herself. "Oh my! Your majesty! I-I am so very sorry, I didn't see you there, your highness!" With that, she got down to her knees and touched her forehead to the floor, bowing, a sign of deep respect. Out of the corner of my eye, I could tell that the other nurses and patients able to support themselves were doing the same. I just sat there, completely confused as to why they were bowing to a young guy.

Then it hit me. The nurse had called him '_your majesty._' Does that mean-? He's the Fire Lord?

I tried to move my limbs, mimic their actions, but my body wouldn't respond. So I sat there, wide-eyed and frozen, on the cot held prisoner by the young man's eyes.

"Please, all of you. Stand," he said calmly, still holding my gaze. I knew he was here to talk to me about something, or maybe just to see the first woman who made it through the arena. I felt like a circus act.

The other people in the room relaxed, going back to what they were doing before the Fire Lord's presence was recognized. Slowly, he strolled toward my small cot, a walk that radiated power, leaving the two guards accompanying him waiting by the door. I immediately resented him.

You could see that he rejoiced in the fact that he was superior. It was written all over his face. There was a smug glint in his eye, like he thought he was the best thing that has ever walked the planet. When he walked, he held his chin high and his shoulders squared, almost as if he believed he was invincible. When he reached me, he avoided the chair that had been pulled over by the nurse, like he was too good to lower himself to my level.

I almost spit in his face.

"You must be Katara," he said slowly, like he didn't expect me to understand him, the amused note in his tone was almost palpable. He wasn't really trying to conceal it, and I guess this was his way of letting me know how low he really considered me.

_And you must be an asshole, _I wanted to snap. "Yes, I am." I said coldly instead, wanting to show him that I didn't like him just as much as he looked down on me. Gone was the feeling of awe in his presence. Instead, all I felt was irritation.

"Well, I'm sure you're feeling accomplished. It's not everyday a woman enlists for the Task Force and makes it through the arena. Congratulations." The corner of his mouth twitched, like he was forcing himself not to smile. Oh, he was counting on my failure.

"Thank you. But you should probably wait until after I'm admitted into the force to congratulate me."

"You're very sure of yourself," he stated plainly, not asking if it were true.

"Your highness," I started, almost mockingly. "I'm here to break the mold."

"And break the mold you have. I suppose I should wish you luck instead, then." Now the corner of his mouth pulled up into a smile, and I mentally scolded myself when my breath hitched in my throat.

"Luck will have nothing to do with it."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry for the delay, I was on vacation for a week and it usually takes a week for me to write a chapter! This one is shorter than the others, I'm sorry about that, but I hope it lived up to your expectations.

So, in case you were wondering, the Fire Lord is Zuko. I don't want to reveal why he is yet, that will come up in the story later on!

Well, stay tuned for the next chapter if you liked it, if not, well then no one's forcing you to read it :)

Let me know what you thought. Input always pushes me to write more!


	5. The Labyrinth

"This will be your home for the next week. You will train here and when the week is up, you will use the skills you've acquired and already have knowledge of to face what we put you against. The training will be rigorous, but if you have the stamina and the will, you'll make it out unscathed," Lieutenant Jin smirked. We were standing in the warm sunlight, outside the recruitment center in a large, fenced-off yard; the top of the fence was lined with barbed wire. By we, I mean the Lieutenant, the three others who made it through the arena, and myself.

To my surprise, Makoto was one of the four others in the yard. Huh, so he'd made it through too. As I walked up to them I gave him a smug smile and winked, feeling a bit victorious when his neck went slightly red and his jaw set.

The Lieutenant continued. "Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

"The sword you hold in your hand is no longer a weapon, but an extension of your arm once you pick it up. I know, you've probably heard that expression several times, but you need to learn the true meaning in the next seven days. Only a true swordsman," Lieutenant Jin looked at me, "or swordswoman, can understand and maneuver their sword correctly. You must be graceful, alert, and light on your feet. If you aren't," he crouched and swung his silver sword at Makoto's legs, effectively knocking him off balance. "Your enemy will get the better of you. Partner up. We're going to practice disarming your opponent."

I looked down at Makoto, who was having trouble pulling himself up into a standing position, and stuck my free hand out. "Partners?"

"I don't know," he paused, taking a grip on my hand. "Are you going to try and kiss me again?"

"Don't count on it," I said, starting to pull him up, but then let go halfway, so he dropped to the ground, landing on his back again.

Taking me by surprise, he kicked up from the ground, sword in hand, and positioned himself in a fighting stance. "Trust me. I'm not."

* * *

I had to admit, the boy was good. I'd been able to disarm Makoto twice before he memorized my attacks and was able to turn them against me. I thought that maybe I would be able to get the better of him again, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult for me to find a hole in his defense.

We were evenly matched. His brute strength was enough to keep me back, but I was quicker on my feet. After numerous jabs, swipes, and lunges, we were standing with the flat sides of our swords pressed against each other. He pushed all his weight against his sword so I had to take a step back and regain my footing.

"You fight like a girl," he sneered.

"You know, I wouldn't have expected that since, you know, _I am a girl_.What's your excuse?" Over his shoulder I could see the entrance to the training yard. Lieutenant Jin was talking to someone, and when he took a step to the side I could see it was the Fire Lord. I tore my gaze away quickly, determined not to get distracted. Why was he here?

I couldn't help my curiosity, though. I looked back again and they were both watching Makoto and me fight, watching to see who would disarm the other first. I could almost feel their eyes on my face as I pressed harder against Makoto's sword. I needed to get closer to the hilt of his sword; that would be the only way I could possibly knock the sword out of his hand. I let up a bit, stepped backwards, and let the hilts of our swords meet. Then, I stepped toward him, yanked upward, and watched as his sword flew out to the side and clattered to the ground.

"Yield," I said, my sword point at his throat. He glared at me over the blade, his jaw set stubbornly. "Oh, come Makoto. There's no need to be a sore loser."

"And what gives you the right to be a sore winner?" a voice asked from behind Makoto. I sighed, realizing it was Fire Lord Zuko who had spoken, and dropped my hand down to my side, the sword digging a trail in the dirt. Makoto turned to see who had asked the question, and upon the sight of the voice's owner, he bowed deeply, his left hand standing straight up on top of his right fist. I repeated the gesture hesitantly, not really accustomed to what was expected of me in front of royalty.

"Well, _your majesty_," I addressed him with an almost mocking edge to my tone. "I did best him in that spar. Perhaps you didn't watch close enough." _Or perhaps you were too busy admiring yourself in a mirror._

"Fire Nation soldiers are dignified and respectful," he countered, sounding slightly agitated. I wanted to slap him. Respectful? Is that what you call invading an innocent tribe and killing civilians mercilessly? Is that what you consider taking over dozens of colonies and wiping out an entire element? "In the face of victory, we are proud, but not self-congratulatory. Our honor as a nation is reflected in the attitudes and actions of our soldiers."

I averted my eyes from his, feeling a blush creep up the back of my neck. I felt like a small child being scolded by my father for pushing Sokka into a snow bank. I'd be forced to apologize to him, and five minutes later, Sokka would hurl a snowball at me and the fun would begin again.

Only this time, I don't think I'll be forgiven as easily.

"Makoto, is it?" Zuko directed his attention to my sparring partner.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Your forms have improved tremendously. But, it helps to look for weakness in your partner. For example," he said, sweeping a leg out under my ankle so fast I almost didn't see it happen. I started to fall backwards, and then his hand shot out and gripped my arm, catching me mid-fall. "Katara, here, has a weak ankle. She shifts her weight over to the right most of the time and when she moves her left leg, she hesitates."

I openly gaped at him. He'd gotten all of that, just from watching me spar with Makoto? As much as I blatantly disliked him, I was impressed. He'd belittled me, spotted my weakness, and caught me off guard, all in less than five minutes.

"Oh, uh, thank you, your highness," Makoto said and bowed deeply again. Zuko just nodded his head, and then realized he was still holding my arm. He let go, took a step away, almost awkwardly, then gave us a small bow, turned and walked back toward the entrance, leaving us with Lieutenant Jin.

"Well, that was informative," I said flatly.

"Yes, very. Though, maybe if you'd acted more like a well-mannered citizen than a headstrong teenager, he would have gone a bit easier on you."

"I'm sorry that he seems so intent on insulting me. I get that we're inferior to him and all, but he could listen to his own advice and show some respect for other people."

"It's his job to put you in your place," Lieutenant Jin said with a shrug and walked toward the other two men sparring.

"Yeah, well someone needs to pull him down from his narcissistic pedestal and show him there's more to life than being adored by thousands of people and admiring your own reflection."

"Ouch," Makoto murmured from beside me. I didn't care if I was trash-talking the _precious_ Fire Lord. There was no way I would bow down and be lectured by someone who probably doesn't even dress himself.

* * *

The next few days flew by, but as promised, were full of black, blue and red. I was battered and bloody, my body full of blossoming bruises and cuts. Looking in the mirror had been difficult at first, but after a few days, I seemed to become more accustomed to the new scratches and discolorations. My muscles were tender after a day of sparring, ached after an intense session of weight lifting, and screamed in protest after completing the obstacle course. The men seemed to be faring a bit better than me, but I could still see the fatigue in their sluggish movements.

After about four days, feeling was steadily returning to my limbs, and I had full control over them again on the fifth day. The new skills I learned, from the instructors and the other men, made me a better and more educated fighter. My moves were sharper, my movements more fluid, and my attacks were harder. Instead of having to retreat and take up offense, now, I could hold a defensive position.

Every once and a while, I would catch a glimpse of the Fire Lord watching our training sessions from the yard entrance. Still slightly embarrassed, but more infuriated, I would turn my back to him, cutting off any chance of catching his eye, and train harder, bent on getting as much out of the instruction as I could. He could look down on me all he wanted. It didn't matter in the end. I wasn't his subject and I never would be.

* * *

"So, where did you learn to fight?" Makoto asked me as we sat down to eat in the mess hall. We'd learned to be less hostile toward each other and a bit more amiable. It wasn't easy, but we both knew that the other was just as stubborn, if not more. Once we got past antagonizing each other, we could actually hold a conversation. Of course, what was said on my part was mostly a lie.

"My father was training my older brother to join the army, family tradition and all that. At first, my dad wouldn't let me practice with them because I was supposed to be a dainty, poised young woman. So, I would watch them during the day and at night, I would take one of my father's swords and practice out in the fields. He caught me, told me that I shouldn't have gone behind his back, and then I said if I could beat my brother in a sparring match, that he would have to let me train with them. Determined, I won the match, and he had to let me practice with them."

The lies just came so easily now. I'd fallen into character, playing my part in the production, Katara, the girl from the small farming island, intent on making her father proud and keeping the family tradition strong.

"Where did you learn?" I asked Makoto.

"I was in a gang," was all he said. I waited for him to speak again, for him to explain why, but he didn't. I tried not to ask him more about it, but my curious nature betrayed me.

"Why were you in a gang?"

He looked at me sideways, all emotion wiped from his face. "Recreational purposes."

It took me a second to realize he was being sarcastic. "Be serious, Makoto. Why did you join a gang?"

"Things aren't too great for my family financially. The war is hard on us. My father died in battle a few years ago, so we lost the small amount of money he made. We were poor and we needed protection." I could tell from the way he talked about the war that he resented its existence.

"Have you ever…killed someone?" I asked quietly.

"No," he said strongly, like he had to make sure I heard it. "I didn't want to kill anyone. That's why I came here with my family. We scraped up enough money and bought tickets to Caldera. I'm hoping to make it into the Task Force so I can support my family, so we can start over again."

I didn't pry further, and he didn't say anything else. We finished our meals without talking, not really ignoring each other, but just sitting next to each other in a comfortable silence. It was odd, making friends with someone I should consider the enemy, but I couldn't help but realize how much we had in common. Makoto was here to help his family, and I was here to help mine.

Well, I was here to help my people win the war, but I was beginning to think that what I was doing here could benefit more than one nation.

* * *

So the seven days of training passed by, and now I was changing into a new uniform given to me for my final task. The entire outfit was black, probably for camouflage purposes. Tight leggings, a fitting long-sleeved shirt, and a short-sleeved robe that hit me mid-thigh in the front and was slightly longer in the back, reaching the back of my knees. It tied around the waist, just a simple black robe that gave me enough breathing space and room to fight in freely.

I was also given open-fingered gloves, which I pulled on after securing a weapons belt around my hips. I had a sword, the knife I had strapped around my thigh in the arena (returned to me by Lieutenant Jin, who was not happy at all about that), and a few packets of powder (completely useless to me; I had no idea what they did).

I pulled my hair back, two strands of hair from the front secured to a bun above a ponytail in the back (my "hair loopies" as Sokka called them). I looked in the mirror and was reminded of the day I had put on my red Fire Nation garb aboard the Water Tribe boat.

Things were different now, I realized as I looked into the blue eyes staring at me from the mirror. The look of fear was gone, now replaced by a bright burning fire. There was a fierce, determined woman staring back at me, not a small, afraid little girl, traumatized by her mother's death.

I was no longer naïve, believing that the war would end by itself, my people and the enemy forming some sort of peaceful agreement. No, I knew that action had to be taken, or else this war would last forever, more lives ended, more families torn apart.

And now, standing on enemy soil, I finally felt like I was doing what I was always meant to do. I was helping the people I loved; I was giving them a chance to live in a world that wasn't plagued by warfare. I was giving them a chance to hope again.

* * *

"Well, I hope you've all had a very educating experience in training, because what you're about to face is going to prove to us just how much you paid attention to instruction. We like to call this test 'The Labyrinth" for reasons you will soon see," Lieutenant Jin said to the four of us. We'd been led down a few staircases, and from the dampness of the air I could tell we were very far underground. Fire Lord Zuko himself had come flanked by two guards, I guessed, to insult me once more before I proved him wrong. "Your highness, would you like to add anything?" Jin asked politely, one eyebrow raised.

"Good luck, to all of you. You're all very talented," I could tell it killed him to say it. "Of course, there are a few flaws to be worked out. Attitudes, for example, will not help you in this task, so leave them at the door," he looked to me as he spoke. What do you know, I was right. He _did_ come here to insult me. I just gave him a sweet, innocent smile that seemed to say, _who, me?_ He blinked and looked away, completely unaffected and continued. "Do not be dejected if you fail. But do not be proud if you succeed. Win or lose, you will still be of great importance to our nation."

How touching. I wanted to laugh. In fact, I'd started to, but Lieutenant Jin began talking, so I shut up. "You will all enter The Labyrinth from different locations, but you will all be aiming for the same destination: the center. Be conscious that it will not just be the four of you in there. There will be animals, guards, and traps around each twist and turn, so stay light on your feet. Don't hesitate. That could cost you precious time." He called out a command and four guards in black outfits similar to ours walked up and led us each down different hallways. "Good luck," he called out before we were led away.

I stayed a few paces behind my guard, taking deep breaths to calm my nerves.

"It isn't really that bad," he called over his shoulder. "From what I can remember."

My head snapped up. "What?"

"It's not that bad. I had to go through it a few years ago. Almost lost my hand, but I made it out alive."

"You're part of the Task Force?" I asked as I stepped up beside him.

I could see his features dimly outlined in the flickering flames of the light fixtures. He looked like he was in his mid-thirties, with black hair tied up into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. There was some stubble on his chin, and he had dark brown eyes. He reminded me of my father.

He nodded. "I enlisted about three years ago." We reached the end of the hallway and stopped, our footsteps still echoing off the walls of the long wing. We stood in front of an intimidating thick, steel door. I took another deep breath.

"When do I go in?"

"An alarm will sound. That's when I'll let you in."

We waited for a few minutes, and then a blaring alarm went off. The guard pulled the latch of the door up and it creaked open, revealing a long cave tunnel that grew darker and darker as it progressed on. "Good luck," he said as I stepped over the threshold. I walked a few steps in and heard the door creak shut, and then the groan of a lock put in place.

Darkness enveloped me, and I fought back a sudden urge to bang on the door and beg the guard to open it.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I hoped you like it :) It's fun to finally start incorporating Zuko in these chapters. I just wanted to thank everyone who left a review, it really means a lot that you guys like the story so much. Your opinions and input really push me to write more, so I just want to thank you for that!

Keep tuned and I'll have the next chapter up soon, hopefully!


	6. Welcome to the Task Force

I learned that I wasn't in total darkness.

After swallowing my fear, I edged to the side until my hand hit a ragged, moist surface, the cave wall from what I could make out in the darkness. I kept my hand pressed again it, taking careful steps down the long tunnel, and made it a few feet in before I saw a dim glowing light up ahead. My footing became a bit clumsier now, as I was anxious to get closer to the warm, yellow glow and out of the cold, encroaching darkness.

I was like a moth to the brightness, and it was almost as if my life source _depended _on it. On the cave wall hung a torch spewing brilliant orange tongues of fire–the contrast between the light and the darkness surrounding it astounding. I put my hand up to the handle of the torch, tugging it slightly, and realized it could be taken off the wall. So I did just that and moved so the tunnel ahead of me was slightly brighter.

From what I could make out in the little light that came from the torch, about twenty feet up ahead there was a fork in the cave, the tunnel splitting off into two different paths. When I reached the fork I stopped, moving so the light from the torch shone down each tunnel. I could see that both didn't stretch much farther, but they twisted in opposite directions, two completely different paths.

I shrugged and chose the path to my right, going with my instinct, and following its twists a few hundred feet…right into a wall. _Crap, a dead end_, I thought as I brushed my hand along the uneven cave wall in front of me. _What a waste of time_, I shook my head in disbelief as I turned and walked back down the tunnel the way I'd come. This would cost me. I'd have to make up a lot of time now—

A sound up ahead of me snapped me back into focus. I pulled my sword from its spot in my weapons belt with my free hand and held the torch up a bit higher to illuminate the space before me. The action was almost automatic, all those hours of training seemed to be hardwired into my brain.

There was nothing there, at least from what I could see. Maybe I was imagining it? I took a few more cautious steps forward, gripping the hilt of my sword tighter, ready to slice and dice someone if necessary. And then I heard it again, more pronounced, like it was getting closer.

I could see a glint in the darkness, two identical glints, throwing back the light from the torch. But as I got closer, I realized that they were _eyes_. Eyes that belonged to a crouching black figure watching me from the shadows. It was a pygmy puma, a black panther-like creature with bright green eyes and very sharp, scary teeth.

"I don't want to hurt you," I warned it calmly. "I just want to get by." It took a few steps into the light, blocking my passage through the tunnel. All right, I guess not.

And with a ferocious snarl, it lunged.

* * *

I brought a hand up to my temple and touched the three new (but thankfully, shallow) scratches that marred my tan skin. I felt the rest of my body for any major injuries. There was a tear in the cloth by my ribs from where I'd narrowly missed being shredded to bits by the pygmy's sharp claws. Other than that, just a few scratches and blossoming bruises—nothing I couldn't handle.

I put my sword away in my belt, walked over to where the torch was laying on the gritty cave floor, and picked it up. Once again, I was alone in the cave. The pygmy puma had scurried off after a few heated minutes of combat, seeming to have had enough with me. I guess it had just been trained to attack, not to kill, like it was just meant to thwart me.

I set off again in a determined stride, back down the tunnel and reached the fork where I'd first gone astray. With a deep breath I started down the other passage, keeping a steady pace to make up the time I'd lost. I came up to more splits, but I seemed to be gaining some of that luck everyone was wishing me, and chose a path that continued on without any dead ends.

After what felt like an hour of walking through the tunnels uninterrupted, I started to become wary, expecting another animal or person to jump out from the shadows and attack me. But no one jumped out, and I wasn't attacked.

Another hour had passed, and now the tension was practically radiating off my body in waves. A few stray pieces of hair drifting in my peripheral vision had me snapping my neck around so fast I'd gotten whiplash. The sounds of my shoes scuffing across the cave floor constantly tricked me into thinking I was being followed.

But I wasn't. I was just paranoid.

Or maybe I wasn't. Maybe there really was someone there, watching me, lurking in the shadows, waiting for the perfect opportunity to—

_Stop! There's a fine line between paranoia and insanity, Katara. Don't cross it,_ I told myself sternly. Maybe I hadn't crossed it yet, but I was treading it. I took a deep breath in and let it out in a whoosh, trying to release some tension with it.

But I couldn't. I'll admit it now: I was scared. But I wasn't scared of what skulked in the darkness, or what hid behind each corner. I had weapons. I could defend myself. It wasn't the Labyrinth I was afraid of.

I was afraid of losing myself in it.

* * *

When two guards jumped out at me later on, spears ready at hand, I almost sighed with relief.

"Finally," I said over-dramatically with a huff. "I was beginning to think you boys had forgotten about me."

They didn't respond, which I guessed was what they were required to do. I took it as an invitation to continue on.

"Thank you for asking, I'm doing very well!" I spoke animatedly, putting a hand to my chest and nodding enthusiastically. "How are you gentlemen doing on this fine morning…afternoon…night? Whatever it is, I've been pretty busy lately." I waved a hand around in the air, gesturing to our surroundings.

They exchanged a brief look, and then aimed their spears at me again.

"Well, aren't you two positively chatty today?" And then I attacked.

They were ready though, but that didn't matter to me. I was finally in my comfort zone again, slashing with my sword, deflecting their jabs. I knocked one guard out quickly, his back hit the cave wall and he dropped like a stone. The other one was proving to be a bit more difficult, and I guessed he had more experience than the first. His moves were quicker, more fluid, and he'd gotten one or two good swipes in, slashing the material at my sleeve, leaving two red gashes.

"Agh!" I grunted, taking a step back so the guard's spear just missed my almost-but-not-really-recovered shoulder. I could see realization dawn in his eyes: he'd found a chink in my armor.

He swiped toward it again, and again, and again, until I was backed up against the cave wall, panting from the exertion. In this position, with my a spear at my throat, I thought of how Fire Lord Zuko had gotten the better of me on the first day of training, finding my weakest points and using them against me, and was immediately filled with fiery rage.

I gripped the handle of my sword tighter, took a deep breath, and channeled the anger I was feeling toward Zuko at the poor, hapless guard. I almost felt sorry when I caught sight of the look on his face as I swiped away his spear with my sword, ducked under his arm and kicked out his knees from the back. He fell to the floor with a satisfying "humph!" and I started down the tunnel again…just in time to run right into something.

Well, actually, _someone_. More specifically, the first ninny guard that I'd knocked out after thirty seconds of fighting. It seemed he'd recovered and regained consciousness with an appetite for vengeance.

Did he really have to wake up _now_? Couldn't he have waited, oh, I don't know, a minute or two? I tried to snake past him, but each time he was there, blocking my way, spear in hand, making sure I had no way out. _Fine._ _If I can't get past you, I'll just have to go through you._

I ran at him headfirst and collided with his armor so hard I felt my teeth rattle, but I'd put in enough force to knock him aside. Once he was out of the way, I bolted. I didn't bother taking the torch; I didn't have time. So, I plunged into the darkness.

* * *

I stumbled around in the dark, one hand on the wall, guiding me around the curves and twists of the tunnels as I jogged, feeling slightly as if I had suddenly lost my eyesight. But I hadn't, I realized as I made my way farther into the tunnels. Sure, it was pitch black, but after my eyes adjusted to the never-ending darkness, I was able to make out the twists and turns of the cave walls.

The sound of footsteps had echoed off the walls behind me, but I kept a steady pace, easily widening the gap between my pursuers and myself. Later, after stopping several times to check if I was still being followed, I decided it was safe to rest.

I bent over, one hand on my knee, the other against the cave wall at my side. I couldn't stand much longer, so I leaned my back against the wall and let my body slide down until I was in a seated position. My entire body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat; my clothes stuck to my back and small hairs that escaped my ponytail were plastered to my forehead and neck. I licked my dry lips, surprised when I tasted salt and rust. I touched my lower lip, and squinted at my hand through the darkness: blood.

The blood wasn't coming from my mouth, though. It was coming from a deep gash that swept across my cheekbone. Huh. I didn't even realize I'd gotten hurt. I gingerly touched my cheek, wincing as my fingers met the cut.

Another minute passed, and I waited for my body to cool down, but it wouldn't. In fact, I felt like it was becoming hotter by the second. Was it getting hotter down here, or was it just me?

Then I heard the footsteps again. _Crap._ And they were gaining speed, quickly. I picked myself up and started forward again, away from where I thought the footsteps were coming from.

But I quickly backtracked when I realized I was running toward them. I turned and ran the opposite way…and heard the sounds up ahead of me again.

Oh, spirits no. No, no, no. They were going to corner me.

I sighed. If I was going down, I was going to take a few of these guards down with me. As my hand reached to grip the hilt of my sword, my fingers brushed against the pouches of unknown powder.

Boom. Idea.

With unsteady hands, I ripped open one of the packets and scattered its contents around me on the cave floor. Nothing happened. But what would make the dust active? I could see the light of torches shining around the tunnel curves. They were close.

Wait…torches!

I could see them now, coming from both sides of me, a group of five guards on each side. One in each group held a torch. I just needed to get one of them. Please, I beg the spirits, let this work. I wasn't sure I had enough energy left to fight off ten guards.

They circled around me, but I just stood there, hands at my sides. I slid my eyes down quickly, seeing their feet resting just at the edge of the powder circle.

_Come on, just a little closer._

"Looks like you caught me, guys." I raised my hands up in mock surrender. They advanced again, until they were about five feet away. My chance.

Quicker than their eyes could see, I snatched the torch out of the guard's hand and pushed through the barrier they'd formed, feeling hands grab for my arms and legs (unsuccessfully, might I add). I threw the torch behind me as I ran away from the group of frazzled guards, and heard the satisfying _snaps _and _pops_ of the powder beginning to react with the fire.

I pushed myself to run farther, putting more distance between myself and impending disaster.

I just made it out of the blast range, but I still flew forward as the cave floor rocked beneath my feet. I felt the power of the explosion. I felt my arms and legs skid against the floor, (no doubt my skin torn to shreds and the material of my clothing tattered). But I didn't really _hear_ it.

That didn't matter though. I picked myself up of the floor and hobbled off, smelling like Sokka's many attempts at cooking.

* * *

Bad news. I figured out why it was getting hotter.

How is that bad news you ask? Well, after walked aimlessly through the darkness for over an hour, I stumbled unexpectedly into the center of the Labyrinth. It was a huge cavern made out of hardened lava, large spikes dangled from the high ceiling, like the lava had hardened as it dripped down toward the floor, forming thick, sturdy pillars. The heat, it seemed, was coming from molten lava that seeped through cracks in the cave walls. It flowed into a river opposite of me, it's orange glow lit up the cavern, no torch needed in this situation.

Still wondering how this is bad news?

I took maybe ten steps into the cavern before at least fifteen heavily armed guards appeared out of thin air and formed a semi-circle around me. Where did these guys come from? They walked in unison, closing in on me, forcing me back toward the lava river. I pulled my sword out of my weapon's belt, but I could barely hold it up. I was almost completely drained of energy.

"I'd be lying if I said I was expecting this," a voice called from somewhere above me. I looked around in confusion, not able to detect its source. "I'm not down there." So I looked up…right into a pair of liquid gold eyes. His dark hair was pulled back into a small golden crown, the golden flame glimmering even in the dim light. I ignored the fact that my heart seemed to drop slightly in my chest He was standing on a ledge that overlooked the entire cavern, a few other official looking men in armor and red robes standing behind him. One of them, I noticed, was Lieutenant Jin. He gave me an encouraging smile.

"Ah, so the Fire Lord has decided to grace me with his presence." I was past trying to cover my blatant dislike toward him. Now each of my words dripped with sarcasm and coldness. I even gave him an over dramatic bow, my hands sweeping out to the sides. I heard hisses of disapproval from his companions, but he merely waved them off. _Ugh,_ he thinks he's so superior. It makes me gag.

"Go on," he ordered the guards around me, who had stopped approaching when he had first talked.

"Wait, stop! What's going on? I made it to the center of the Labyrinth. I did it, didn't I?" I was barely able to hold myself upright now. I could hear the desperation in my voice. Please, please, let this be over.

"Not quite," Zuko said, the corner of his mouth twitching, his eyes glinting with amusement. And suddenly, I wasn't tired anymore.

I was _enraged._

I felt the adrenaline pump through my veins, felt the hype spread throughout my body, feeling it fill me with a new source of energy. I thought of my mother, how fierce and determined and brave she was the day she died, and let that fill me too. Shrieking like a wild banshee, I slashed at the guards surrounding me. I took them down one by one, a knock to the head here, a knee to the groin there. They were no match for my anger.

I slashed and sliced with my sword, knocked their weapons to the ground, scissor kicked the heads of two guards. I roundhouse kicked one guard in the chest and he fell onto his back, gasping for breath. When one guard knocked the sword from my hand, I quickly pulled the dagger from my thigh sheath and fought with that.

A few minutes later, I was standing in the middle of group of dazed, bruised and battered guards, panting.

I looked up at Zuko with contempt, spitting a bit of blood from my mouth. He was looking at me oddly, as were the other men behind him, like I'd suddenly grown an extra set of arms or something. Ha! He was _surprised._

He recovered himself quickly and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Welcome to the Task Force."

I let out a deep sigh, feeling the floor fall from beneath me and for once, I welcomed the darkness.

_I did it. I did it._

* * *

I woke to a stinging sensation on my cheek and when I tried to swat at whatever was causing it, a soft hand caught my wrist and told me to relax, that they were just cleaning the wound.

I mumbled a few incoherent words and fell back to sleep.

* * *

When I truly woke up, I almost wished I was asleep again.

My arms were covered in burns and scratches, long red scrapes covered my arms and legs, and my entire body was sore. Just moving my arm made me wince, the muscles screaming in protest. My head pounded with a headache, so I reached up to massage my temples and found the crown of my head was wrapped with white bandages. I tried to touch my cheek where I'd felt stinging, but it was still open (the bleeding had stopped). I grimaced.

Diagnosis: I was in bad shape.

"You won't be helping those cuts if you keep touching them, dear." The small old nurse who had attended to me last time I was in the infirmary was standing in front of the screen that hid my cot from the rest of the room. She was scolding me, but at the same time she was smiling.

I smiled back, my first genuine smile in what felt like days. "How are you?"

"I should be the one asking you that. How are _you_?" She walked over and started inspecting the cut on my cheekbone.

"Same as always. Bleeding, bruised, or broken. Sometimes a combination of all three. Like now, for instance," I laughed. She prodded at the wound, dabbing at it with a white cloth. I winced when she hit a tender spot, but she was trying to be careful.

"Yes, you're starting to become a regular here. Now, I don't know what you're smiling about. That's not a good thing."

I laughed again. "So how long have I been out?"

"About a day and a half."

"What? It only felt like I'd slept a few hours."

"Yes, that's what the herb concoction we gave you does. We had to keep you sedated so we could deal with your injuries while you rested. We've dealt with most of the burns and small scrapes. Those will heal completely with minor scarring if you clean them properly. Other's we haven't patched up yet, like your cheek. I'm afraid the gash on your cheekbone will leave a very thin scar."

"It's alright. I don't mind."

She stitched the cut on my cheek closed and spread a salve made of different herbs over the stitches. "Don't touch." Then, she cleaned the scrapes on my arms again, put some salve on my burns and re-bandaged the other cuts on my body. She asked me if I was in any pain.

"No, I feel alright," I lied. Letting her bandage me and clean my wounds was a big step for me. I hated being taken care of. I guess it's because I'm so used to taking care of others instead of it being the other way around. When she was finished, she left to take care of the other patients and I waved goodbye as she disappeared behind the screen.

About an hour later, Lieutenant Jin peeked around the screen. "So, you made it out alive, huh?"

"Yeah," I said as he pulled a chair over to my bedside and sat down. "Thankfully, in one piece."

"Well, I came by before to congratulate you, but you were catching flies. So, now that you're conscious, congratulations Katara. You surpassed all of our expectations. I don't think I've ever met someone with as much ferocity and determination as you. You did very well."

I went slightly pink, not sure how to react to his compliment. I didn't have to worry though, because he continued again.

"We have a small cash reward for you. You can pick it up when you're discharged. It'll help you get on your feet in Caldera."

I thanked him and he left me to rest, which I did. I let my head fall back on the pillows, closed my eyes and let my body relax. I did what everyone thought I couldn't do. I proved them all wrong, including Zuko.

I wanted to laugh with ridiculous giddy laughter. The look on his face as he watched me take down guard after guard would supply me with enough satisfaction for the rest of my life.

Priceless.

* * *

The next day, when the nurse deemed me fit to go out into the world again, I was discharged from the infirmary. I collected my reward and made my way into Caldera with a new objective: find lodgings.

So far, I was unsuccessful. I walked down the cobblestone streets, trying three inns I passed. None of them had available rooms. Of course. It was getting darker. I needed to find a place where I could stay soon.

I walked into the fourth, The Lotus Inn, and made my way past the tables and over to a counter in the back where a pretty girl around my age was working. She had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and fair skin, typical traits of Fire Nation citizens. When I got closer though, I could see that her eyes weren't brown, but a very dark shade of green, like two emeralds. She looked up as I approached the counter and gave me a warm smile.

"Hi, how can I help you?" she asked.

"Do you have any rooms available? I've already gone to three nearby inns, but they were all filled up."

"I'm so sorry, we don't have any open rooms right now. I can give you some other suggestions, though. How about The Red Dragon? It's right down the street."

"That was one of the inns I'd visited before," I said with a smile.

"Oh, well what about The Fire Lily?"

I shook my head again and laughed. "Full."

She blew out her breath in a dramatic puff.

"It's alright," I started again. "I'm sure I can find-"

"You know what? You can stay with my family and me until you find a place to stay! There's an extra bed in my room you could use."

Was she serious? I could be an insane murderer and she's just going to invite me to stay with her family? I didn't even know her name. "No, I couldn't, really. I can find somewhere else-"

"No, no, no! I insist! My parents would say the same thing. My shift ends in a half-an-hour." She smiled at me brightly, genuinely excited.

"Thank you, really."

"No, thank _you_!" She gripped my hand. "It'll be great to finally have someone my age around the house. I'm Akemi."

"Katara."

* * *

"I'll have to apologize in advance for my family," Akemi said as we walked down the street. The sun was setting, painting the sky a brilliant orange.

"I'm sure they aren't that bad," I reassured her.

She shot me a sideways look, one eyebrow raised. "I guess you'll just have to see to believe it."

She stopped walking in front of a small teashop, unlocked the door, and ushered me inside, then made her way to the back, where we walked up a flight of stairs and stopped again in front of a wooden door.

"Brace yourself," she said and turned the knob.

"For what?"

Even with all the training I had, I still wasn't prepared for what hit me next. It was as if some sort of alarm had gone off as soon as the door opened, because three children, all under the age of eight were hurtling themselves at Akemi and me. One was a toddler, gripping a small doll in his meaty hand as he ran in a zigzag line toward us. He had dark hair, almost black and the same green eyes as Akemi. The other two were girls who looked like twins, both with the same golden eyes and dark hair.

They jumped on Akemi, clung to her legs and screamed "Emi!" repeatedly, all of them needing her undivided attention. Then they noticed me, still standing in the door and became eerily quiet, peering around Akemi's legs to look up at me.

"This is my friend Katara, guys. Katara, this is-," but Akemi didn't get to finish.

The screaming started again and I had three children clinging to me, pulling at my skirt and yanking me inside. I looked back at Akemi, laughing. She had her arms folded across her chest. "Believe me now?"

"Yeah, I'm getting the drift that things can get a little crazy around here."

"Crazy? Try insane. I'm going to go find my mom. Hey!" She yelled over the girls, who had started fighting over who I would play with first. They all shut up and looked at Akemi innocently. "When I come back here, my friend better be in one piece, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!" One of the twins saluted. Akemi rolled her eyes and walked down the hallway.

"What are your names?" I asked the girls as I pulled the little toddler boy into my lap. His small hands tried to pull at my hair loopies.

"I'm Sora!" One of the girls exclaimed. She had long dark hair pulled back into a braid tied with a red bow.

"And I'm Minori! That's Shinji," said the other girl as she motioned to her brother in my lab. Her dark hair was shorter than her sister's, but I could tell that they were definitely twins now. They both bore a striking resemblance to Akemi, except for their eyes of course.

"Shouldn't you all be getting ready for bed?" a voice asked from above us. I looked up and met Akemi's green eyes. Only, it wasn't Akemi. It was her mother.

I put Shinji down and stood up. "Hi, I'm Katara."

"Hello, Katara. I am Nori. It's a pleasure to have you stay with us." She smiled at me warmly, one hand resting on her protruding stomach unconsciously.

"Thank you. You really didn't have to."

"Nonsense! Come. Let's get you settled."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the long delay. Things got really hectic in RL, my mom went to the hospital so I didn't really have time to write. But! She's doing good now so I got back to writing and here is the sixth chapter for you. It's longer than the past few so hopefully that makes up for it!

Enjoy and leave input if you'd like :D


	7. Unlikely Savior

Akemi took the children to their rooms to dress them for bed while Nori led me down the narrow hallway until we reached a small room that held two cots. One of them was barely used, the sheets perfectly made and un-creased, while the other was messy, pillows thrown onto the floor next to it, clothes covering the area around it.

"You would never guess by looking at her bed that she is the most put-together person I know," she said quietly, shaking her head and chuckling to herself.

"Is this Akemi's room?" I asked.

"Yes, you can use the extra bed there for the time being. I'll go get some extra blankets."

"Oh no! I'll get them. Don't overexert yourself," I said, motioning to her very round stomach.

"What do you mean?" Nori asked with one eyebrow lifted in confusion.

"Uhm," I started to stammer. I didn't want to seem rude by pointing it out blatantly. "Well, you're, uh…pregnant."

"I am?"

I went red. Is she serious? She's not pregnant? Did I offend her? I couldn't believe I'd just said something so stupid. I'd insulted my hostess and I hadn't even been in the house for fifteen minutes! Maybe she was just a little-

"Okay, mom," Akemi's voice interrupted my thoughts. She was standing in the doorway, a bundle of blankets in her arms, looking at her mother with disapproval. "That's enough amusement at Katara's expense. You're embarrassing her." Then she turned to me and rolled her green eyes. "She does that to _everyone_."

Nori just laughed and rubbed her belly. "Sorry, Katara. I just couldn't resist." I laughed uneasily.

"So, how long are you staying in Caldera for?" Akemi asked as she walked over toward the empty cot and placed the stack of sheets and blankets on top of it.

I felt a chill creep up my spine. I'd almost forgotten the _reason_ I was here. How long would it take for me to complete what I'd been asked to do? How long would I have to collect information for? Would I be here for a month? Two months? A year? I really didn't know.

I busied myself with preparing my temporary bed, breaking any attempts Nori and Akemi made at eye contact. "I'm–I'm not sure yet. I could be here for a few months or a few years. It all depends on how long I'm…working here." _And when I say working, I mean it in the loosest sense of the word._

"Have you found any work yet?" Akemi asked. She leaned over to help me cover the bed with sheets.

"I did," I said quietly.

"That's wonderful! Where will you be working?" Nori asked as she absent-mindedly started folding one of Akemi's crumpled dresses.

"Oh, I–uhm–I'm-"

"We're prying. I'm sorry, Katara. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

"No, no it's not that! I just don't know if you'll believe me when I tell you."

That was the wrong thing to say. They both looked up at me with surprised expressions on their faces, their eyes raking the healing gash on my cheek and bruises on my arms. They probably thought I was some sort of prostitute!

"No! No! It's not like that!" I started waving around frantically, not wanting them to think the worst of me. "I'm not working at a bawdy house or anything like that! I–." I took a deep breath and let it out in a whoosh. "I was accepted into the Royal Family's Task Force." They looked at me incredulously.

Maybe it would have been easier if I told them I was a prostitute.

"I know it seems hard to believe, but it's true. The cuts and bruises are from the tasks I was put through to be initiated into the squad."

There was a long pause that seemed to draw out forever, until Nori finally spoke. "Yes, I overheard some customers talking about that in the teashop. They said that for the first time in Fire Nation history a woman was admitted into the force, but I never thought that she would be so young." She said it out loud, but she seemed to be talking more to herself.

"Or pretty!" Akemi chimed in, smiling brightly. "Who would have thought? I was picturing a burly, dirty, masculine looking woman! But here you are, skinny, dainty and feminine."

"Thanks," I muttered under my breath, my face flushing. But they were both looking at me thoughtfully now, small smiles on their faces. They believed me, but they didn't seem to be looking at me differently after they found out, compared to the hundreds of furtive glares I'd been receiving that week. It was like I'd told them I got a job at a teashop or something. It wasn't any different to them.

I couldn't describe what I was feeling in that moment. Was I happy? Happy they accepted me, even if others were judging me constantly for my actions? Or was I feeling gratitude that they acted as a family would, unconditionally loving in every matter? I couldn't describe it, that feeling.

But it was nice.

* * *

"And this is the east wing," Lieutenant Dao said, motioning with his hand in front of us. We were walking through the Royal Palace, and I couldn't help but gawk in amazement at everything I saw. The east wing stretched down and curved so that we couldn't see the end of it. But even what was in our view was breathtaking. Large windows lined one wall, opening onto a large courtyard filled with a beautiful blue pond where small turtle ducks bobbed under the surface for koi fish. Each window was covered with thick, red and gold, satin curtains, tied back so bright, sunlight could pour into the hall.

The floors were made of dark marble that reflected the flames coming from torches that hung on the wall opposite the windows. The molding was golden, like pure pieces of liquid-gold sunlight were hardened and carved with intricate designs. The ceilings were high, so each time we spoke the sound echoed back slightly.

I could only imagine living in this palace, growing up in it as all the royal family members did. Only, they were actual royalty and I was…well, a simple peasant. The day where I lived in a grand palace like this would never come.

"This is where the royal family's bedroom chambers reside. Soon, the renovations will be finished," Lieutenant Dao motioned to a red curtain that looked like it hid one of the many hallways that branched off the main wing. "They're we can provide residence for the Task Force members. It will be much safer to have them close by the royal family in case of an emergency."

"When will they be ready?" Makoto asked from beside me. He'd made it through the Labyrinth in better condition than I did, only coming out with a few minor scrapes and bruises. In a way, I was glad it was Makoto. We'd sort of become friends over the time we spent training with each other and it would be comforting to know that we would be stepping into something new together.

"The quarters should be ready in a few months, give or take. When they are, you'll be free to stay here during the hours you are assigned. If you wish to, you can live outside the Palace grounds completely and just come in for work. It's your decision, but we strongly recommend that for the safety of the Royal Family, you stay here during your shift."

Makoto and I nodded in consent and followed Lieutenant Dao down the long hallway. We passed a set of beautifully decorated double doors that reached from the floor to the ceiling. From the golden designs and Fire Nation insignia on the doorknockers, I could only presume that it was a royal family member's room.

The Lieutenant led us down a few more hallways, pointing out landmarks for us to remember where we were next time we came, important rooms Task Force members should know about in case of emergencies: weaponry rooms, the hidden rooms specifically made for times when you need to hide during an invasion. The last place we were brought was the training wing.

Before we even stepped foot into the wing, the scent was quite evident. Walking _through_ the wing felt like hitting a physical wall of male perspiration. I felt my body weaken. It was like I'd been tranquilized by the scent. I stole a quick glance at Makoto and Dao. They both seemed fine, almost like they couldn't even sense a difference in the air.

"You will be given set days that you are to attend training sessions. On those days, you will report here at dawn and will not leave until your instructor dismisses you. Failure to attend these sessions will result in a portion of your pay being deducted for that week. We expect your full cooperation. Any questions?" Dao asked as we made our way down the wing. We didn't have any, so the Lieutenant started pointing out the rooms.

As we toured the wing, I could feel the eyes of the old force members watching. Not wanting to cause any trouble, I avoided their gazes and let them whisper in hushed tones. I didn't feel like dealing with the gossip. Lieutenant Dao led us through one of the training rooms so we could get an idea of where we'd be spending most of our time.

"New recruits, Dao?" a large, burly man, that would have easily sent grown men whimpering away in fear, shouted over the sounds of weapons clanging against each other. He stepped away from the chaos and made his way toward us, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Hitoshi, this is Makoto and Katara. They are the newest members of the Task Force and your students. Katara, Makoto, this will be your training instructor, Hitoshi."

Now that he was closer, I could see the extent of Hitoshi's strength. Muscles rippled under his skin as he moved and a few scars marred his arms and face. His dark hair was pulled back except for a few strands that flopped over his gold eyes. He greeted Makoto with a polite nod of the head…and then his eyes raked me over.

"So, the rumors are true," he said with a half-amused, half-impressed expression on his face.

Not _again_. I almost groaned out loud.

"What rumors, sir?" I tried to sound indifferent, but even I could hear the true annoyance barely concealed under my words, the slight exaggeration on my _sir_.

Hitoshi smirked.

Makoto shot me a look that said, _Cool down._

I rolled my eyes. _Fine, fine_, _but first…_

"If you're referring to the fact that I'm a woman, I'm sorry to tell you that you aren't the first who's made that discovery. In fact, you aren't even the first one here who's questioned my gender. So yes, I am a woman, and yes, I am a new recruit."

"Can you fight?" Hitoshi asked seriously, smile gone, completely un-phased by my sarcasm. Not the reaction I was expecting.

"What?"

"Do you know how to fight?" he asked again, this time a bit slower.

"Yes, I know how to-"

"Alright, then." Hitoshi turned abruptly, walked toward the weapons station and browsed among the selection of swords, carefully examining each one's length before choosing two.

_Huh?_

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Makoto muttered beside me. I shot him a cold glare from the corner of my eye. What does he mean? Warn me?

Hitoshi walked back over with a sword in each hand. They were both similar in their make, steel blades with dark wooden hilts, but one was a bit smaller than the other. He held the smaller one hilt-up toward me.

"This size should suit you just fine. Let's see if your blade is as sharp as your tongue," he gave me a wry smile. _Crap_.

By now, the entire room had stopped in the middle of their training exercises to watch our exchange. I couldn't reject Hitoshi's challenge in front of a room full of thirty guys. I'd look like a coward. I put on my best act of false bravado and gripped the hilt of the sword.

"Don't think you don't have to go easy on me." _No going back now_. The men pushed back toward the walls of the room, giving us an area large enough for a sparring match. We each moved to opposite sides of the circle and bowed. I settled into my stance and took a moment to size him up.

It was a given that he'd naturally be slower. His muscle weight would slow him down, so I could use that against him, but he'd still be stronger than me. If I let him catch me off balance he'd knock the sword from my hand with a single swing. I'll be faster, but he'll be stronger.

Time's up.

Hitoshi charged toward me, the playful, goofy smile wiped completely from his face. He was all business, focused, on-the-attack. If I'd never fought before, I would have been frozen in fear where I was standing.

But I have experience. I was ready.

He swung out and I ducked under his arm. Using the momentum I already had, I spun on my heel and swung my sword at him, but he'd already turned around and blocked my swing.

We repeated this little dance a few times before he caught onto my plan. I was ready to duck under his swing again, but he stopped half way, brought his other fist around and let it collide with my kidney. A horrible, gasping sound came from my mouth, but he was still coming at me. I tucked and rolled, pulling more distance between us. I tried to pull myself up, holding my stomach while I wheezed.

"Like you said, I'm not going easy on you, little girl. So, stop avoiding my attacks and fight!"

He lunged toward me again, but this time I didn't duck. I blocked his attack with the flat of my sword, crouched down and swung at his feet. I knew I wouldn't knock him over. I didn't put nearly enough power into it for that, but I felt satisfied watching him stumble backward. I didn't give him a chance to catch his balance before I advanced on him. With a snarl, I charged him, swinging at him wildly. He blocked each of my attacks, the confidence in his eyes slowly returning.

I went back to defending myself while he took the offense. We were getting nowhere with this fight. I was too fast for him, but he was too strong for me. Minutes of worthless fighting passed before either of us made a mistake.

Unfortunately, I made the first one.

My grip on the sword was too loose, and one of his swings sent it clattering to the ground on my right, too far away for me to reach. He smiled smugly.

"What are you smiling for? I'm not done with you yet." But I knew he what he was thinking. I was beginning to feel the physical strain, but Hitoshi looked like he was barely breaking a sweat. How the hell was I going to beat him without a weapon? I stood my ground and took a fighting stance again.

"Ha! You think you have a chance against me without a weapon?"

I practically catapulted myself at him, adrenaline fueling my movements. He swung out at me, but I was careful to stay out of his sword range. I landed a punch to his face, but he grabbed my arm with his free hand and tossed his sword onto the floor behind him. I swung my free hand around and he caught my fist mid swing. I thrashed wildly, but Hitoshi kept his hold on my hands. He pulled me toward him, slightly bending down so we were face to face.

"Admit defeat yet?"

Before he could catch onto what I was doing, I leaned back and then smashed my forehead into his. His grip on my hands released and I stumbled backwards.

"Shit," he laughed, one hand resting on his knee, the other rubbing his forehead. I stood on my toes, in a ready position, ready for him to suddenly jump up and attack, but he didn't. He just straightened up and held an arm out toward me.

"You're a great fighter, Katara. Better than I expected. You've got a unique style, but there are still quite a few flaws in your technique. It's nothing we can't improve, though. I'm looking forward to working with you." Hitoshi waited, one arm still extended toward me. His goofy smile had reappeared. Taking a step forward I grabbed his forearm with my hand and he gave my arm a firm shake.

And then I felt my feet leave the floor and a second later, my back slam against the hard ground. Hitoshi kneeled down beside me, smirking, as I coughed, trying to regain the breath I'd lost.

"Rule number one: never let your guard down," he said to me and then looked up. "Alright, Makoto. Let's see what you've got."

I decided I kind of liked Hitoshi after all.

* * *

"You really don't know how to keep your mouth shut do you?" Makoto asked as we walked down the street to Akemi's house together. It was a nice night, and a lot of people were out to enjoy it. The street vendors were all yelling out simultaneously, attempting to draw some customers in with their supposed bargains and deceiving tricks. Children played on the stoops of the apartments, skipping stones and kicking a small ball around. The ball rolled over towards us as we walked and I kicked it back over lightly, watching as they fell right back into their game.

"I'm sorry I have a low tolerance for people who feel the need to insult me. Sue me."

"I'm just saying," he raised his hands in a defensive manner. "I know you want to prove to all these people that you can do it, but that doesn't mean you have to snap at every person who approaches you. Hitoshi was pulling your leg. He was testing you. You're too hot headed. It's going to get you killed in a fight one day."

"Sorry, _father_," I laughed and Makoto rolled his eyes. He was right though. Between a choice of fight or flight, I'll pick fight the majority of the time. It's my natural instinct. I just don't like letting people walk all over me. "This is me right up here."

We walked up to the small teashop. Warm light flowed outwards onto the street and a delicious aroma wafted from the shop. Akemi walked out of the shop with a broom to sweep the front of the shop and waved when she saw us approaching.

"Hey, Akemi," I gave her a wave.

"Katara! How was the tour?"

"It was…interesting."

"She got challenged by the training instructor two minutes after we walked in," a voice chimed in from behind me. "I'm Makoto, nice to meet you." He bowed deeply to Akemi.

"What a gentleman," I muttered and he elbowed me in the ribs.

"It's nice to meet you, Makoto. I'm Akemi." Oh, spirits. Was she seriously _blushing?_ "Why don't you come in for some tea?"

Akemi's shift was about to end, so she brought some tea to the table and sat down with us. The three of us talked until closing, which came a lot faster than I expected it to. I almost gagged when the two of them tried to flirt without me noticing, but I turned away and pretended not to pay attention to the conversation until they returned to neutral ground.

It was odd, though. Aside from Kiano and the others from my tribe, I'd never really been able to laugh and joke freely like I was with Akemi and Makoto. It felt like I was a normal teenager, hanging out with friends until after our curfews. Not one spying on an enemy nation during a hundred year-long war.

It felt like I was telling them I'd be there when they fall back, but I was holding a dagger, ready to plunge it into their backs.

I felt sick.

* * *

I had training the next day, from sunrise until noon.

It was pretty uneventful, just the basics. I'd been grouped with the most recent recruits, some who'd been admitted to the Task Force only a month before me. Others had been here longer, a few months or so. I tried to take Makoto's advice and cool down, and it worked for the most part. That is, until I heard one of the older members make a perverted side comment and calmly kicked him where it counts.

Other than that, it was an ordinary training session.

They gave me my new uniform too. It was similar to the one I was given for the Labyrinth, but a bit different. It wasn't black this time, but a dark red, with gold rimming the edge of the robe and the Fire Nation insignia over the heart. The material was more durable, while still breathable. It seemed a bit more flexible too, which would come in handy during a fight. I was able to pick my choice in weapons too: knives and a sword. I opted out of the armor. It would just weight me down.

I left the armory and started to make my way down the hallway when I was suddenly slammed into the wall. What was going on? Did someone find out I was a spy? I tried to twist around in my attacker's grip, but whoever it was had a firm hold on my hands and kept my front secured against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snarled.

"Just thanking you for earlier, of course. It was a pleasure to meet you," a low voice spoke in my ear. I flinched away.

Ugh, the creep from earlier.

"Why, the pleasure was all mine. I appreciate the warm welcome and all-" I thrashed again and was able to wrench a hand free, but he spun me around and held me against the wall by my neck, my back pressed against the wall. He tightened the hand around my neck and pinned my right hand against the wall beside me. I dug my nails into his wrist, thinking it'd make him loosen his grip, but he just tightened it harder. I could see him clearly now. He was in his twenties, dark hair, with the characteristic gold Fire Nation eyes. I would've called him handsome if he wasn't assaulting me.

He moved closer to me, so almost every line of his body was pressing against mine. His weight was too much for me to just shove off. I started to feel helpless. _Crap._

"Get–off me–you–pervert," I choked out.

"Now, now. Don't struggle. It'll only make this harder for you."

His vice tight grip around my neck was cutting off my air supply, and I was starting to panic.

"I know why you're really here."

_What the hell is he getting at?_

"Do–you?"

He smiled down at me, his gold eyes shining brightly like a predator trapping its prey. He released my right hand and moved his to my waist, letting it slowly trail down to my thigh…

My eyes widened when I realized what he was doing.

"Get OFF me!" I let my newly released arm swing upward and collide with his face. He let go of my neck and I shoved him away. He stumbled backwards touching his mouth, which was red with blood. I wheezed, trying to gasp in air to compensate for the lack of oxygen in my lungs.

"You bitch!" He took a step toward me, raising a hand back. I was still barely able to breath, so I closed my eyes and braced myself for the slap.

And then I heard the sound. It reverberated off the high palace ceiling. Smack! But I didn't feel it right away. It would sting in a moment. But the stinging sensation didn't come. I opened one eye and was surprised to see my vision blocked by a surprisingly lean, broad back. Dark hair covered his head, beads of sweat dripped from the back of his neck down under his loose robes.

"Sorry to interrupt, Zen," the figure said, one hand gripping the hand Zen had drawn back to hit me. "But that's not the way to treat a young lady." That voice is–

It was Zuko's.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, well! I'm back after a break. Things in RL got hectic, but they've calmed down a bit and I was able to get back to writing. Things are definitely going to pick up now, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be more to come soon, I promise (and by more, I mean more Zuko x Katara action!).

I'm determined to finish this story no matter what, so there may be another break somewhere along the lines, but trust me I'll finish it. Thanks to those of you who P. me! Your interest in the story really pushed me to finish writing this chapter! Leave me any comments you had on the story, whether you liked certain parts, hated certain parts, or just felt completely indifferent. Your interests really do help me in writing this story. So thank you!

Hope you and all of your families are doing well during the holiday season! Enjoy :)


	8. Temper Tantrums

**A/N: This chapter is shorter than the others because it's from Zuko's P.O.V.! Hope you enjoy reading it, cause I had fun writing it!**

* * *

"You cannot rely purely on strength, Zuko. Use your stomach, not your lungs. Try it again," Uncle Iroh said from where he sat on his cushion, sipping from a cup of steaming tea. Zuko almost strode over and knocked it out of the old man's hands. They'd gone over this exercise twenty two times in the past hour, each time with the same result.

Zuko repeated the steps again. A burst of fire came roaring from his mouth, heating the air around him and slightly singing his loose training robes. The fire subsided, and he swept his hands back together in front of him, ending the exercise.

"Again, Zuko."

He looked over at his uncle in disbelief and rage. What more could Zuko possibly get from repeating the exercise again? He'd perfected his technique after the third repetition.

"Teach me the next exercise."

"I'll teach you the next exercise when you've mastered this one."

"We've gone over this exercise twenty-three times, Uncle. I've already mastered it." Zuko could barely contain his anger. His uncle was always underestimating him.

"No, you haven't. You're only relying on your strength. Fighting on physical power alone will not help you win a battle. You must learn to control your breathing, not just your muscles."

"If you won't teach me the next exercise then this training session is over."

Iroh closed his eyes and sipped from his cup of tea, giving his nephew a chance to calm down. "You'd like to learn the next exercise?"

"Yes."

"Then master this one first."

Zuko had it. He swept his hand out and yelled, letting his fury become flames, then stormed from the training room.

"That boy needs to master patience first," Iroh muttered and sipped his tea again.

* * *

Zuko strode down the training wing, so frustrated with his Uncle that he was exhaling steam. He was seeing red. If anyone were to get in his way now, he'd probably-

Voices. He could hear them coming from further down the wing. Two people, talking–no–_arguing_. Zuko started to turn down one of the smaller wings to take an alternate route so he could avoid being seen, but froze when he was able to make out some of their conversation.

"Why, thank you. Really, I appreciate the warm welcome and all-"

He recognized that voice, her biting tone, and automatically imagined the glare that she'd shoot at whoever was giving her a hard time. Surprising himself, he chuckled. Her voice relaxed him a bit, something he hadn't expected. It was silent for a while, and Zuko could almost see the speechless face of whoever had been verbally abused by Katara. He listened a little closer. There were some rustling sounds, but no voices–

"Get–off me–you–pervert!" The hair on the back of Zuko's neck stood up and he took a sharp breath in. Something was wrong.

"Now, now. Don't struggle. It'll only make this harder for you."

She was in trouble.

He didn't even give it a second thought, just acted on instinct, and had already covered half the distance between him and the voices without realizing until he could see them fifty feet in front of him. Katara's back was pressed up against the wall, Zen's body pushed up against her with an arm pressing against her windpipe. The vexation he'd felt toward his uncle less than a minute ago has quickly resurfaced, but this time, it was ten times as intense. He didn't know why, but the sight of Zen pressed up against Katara like that had made something in him switch.

With her free hand, she elbowed Zen in the face and pushed him away, wheezing as she tried to catch her breath. A small wave of relief flowed over Zuko, but just as easily as it had come it was gone. He was steps away when Zen brought his hand up to smack her, when Zen's mouth shaped the word he thought she was. He watched her wheeze, unable to block the attack; watched as she shrunk back toward the wall and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the hit.

And then he was there, standing between them, Katara to his back, one hand gripped around Zen's wrist so tightly that he thought he could snap it in half with a twist of his hand.

"I think you've taken this far enough, Zen," Zuko said, the waves of tension rolling off him almost palpable. He was struggling to keep his composure, desperate. He wanted more than anything to beat Zen senseless. It wasn't the first time he'd forced himself on a girl in the palace. Zuko hadn't believed the rumors of Zen circling the palace until now. There were claims that he'd flirted with countless maids, and when they hadn't responded to his attempts, he'd assaulted them.

Zen's eyes widened as his eyes registered the image of the Fire Lord standing before him, eyes blazing. "Your highness…"

It took every ounce of Zuko's self-control to do, but he did it. He was able to let go of Zen's wrist and hold himself back with a calm face.

"Leave. Now."

But his voice betrayed his cool expression. Everything he was feeling, every emotion, came right through his words. There was no way he could mask the rage he hopelessly attempted to hide behind his words. It was clear as day.

Zuko watched Zen's figure disappear down the wing, tried to let his anger leave with that asshole, but it wouldn't. It just wouldn't disappear. It felt like something was tugging inside of his stomach, like his throat was constricting. He'd never felt this before, this consuming feeling–

"Thank you," Katara said softly from behind him. She sounded so small that he was afraid if he turned around, she'd have shrunk down to the floor, but he turned to her anyway.

She was looking up at him, cheeks red from lack of oxygen, with blue eyes that seemed to peer right through him. She looked so delicate, so fragile. Something in his chest gave a small pull.

And then Zuko lost it.

His fist smashed against the wall next to her head and she let out a yelp of surprise. He squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them to look at her, trying to make sense of what he was feeling.

"I'm sorry. I just want to kill him. I want him dead, and I don't know why."

Then Zuko pushed off the wall, moved away from Katara before he lost it again, and all but ran down the palace wing, his mind racing in a hundred different directions.

* * *

**A/N: **This was a fun one to write! I just wanted you guys to get a look behind Zuko's character, even if it's only a small snippet! Well, let me know what you think, if you liked/hated it, or maybe if you want me to do another chapter like this! I might want to later in the story, but it all depends on where the plot goes.

And don't worry, the next chapter will be longer. This one was just shorter because it was from Zuko's P.O.V.!

Thanks for reading :)


	9. Fitting In

"Thank you," I said to his back. I wasn't sure I'd be able to say it to his face, so I took advantage of his back when I could. He turned at the sound of my voice and I could immediately detect the tightness in his jaw, the hardness in his eyes that betrayed his calm expression.

And almost too fast for my eyes to even detect it, his hand pounded against the wall near my head, so hard I though his fist would break right through it. I flinched and small surprised sound that I didn't even know I was capable of making, slipped past my lips.

I looked up at him, at his face, watching as he struggled to keep his emotions in check. It looked like he was battling himself, small lines creased near his tightly shut eyes and I had to stop myself from reaching up and smoothing out each wrinkle.

In that moment, Zuko was a nineteen year-old boy. He wasn't the all-powerful leader of the Fire Nation. He became a teenager for those few seconds, something I thought I would never see him become. He was conflicted and confused, and above all, _human_.

And then, startling me once again, he opened his eyes and looked right into mine.

"I'm sorry. I just want to kill him. I want him dead, and I don't know why."

Zuko pushed away and left me standing there with my back against the wall, my heartbeat erratic, feeling frightened, bewildered, annoyed, and something else I couldn't exactly put my finger on.

* * *

I made it back to Akemi's house after closing time, so I had to take the hidden side entrance up to the apartment. She hadn't shown it to me when she'd first brought me here as a safety precaution. The girl was smart after all.

"I'm back!" I yelled out as I opened the apartment door. Immediately, I was assaulted by hugs and wet kisses from the kids, something I'd gotten used to coming home to each night. I would definitely miss this when I found somewhere to live on my own. I'd been asking around to see if anyone was renting out a room for me to stay in, but so far, no luck.

"Great, Katara! I could use your help with something for a minute," Nori said from the small kitchen. She walked out of the kitchen looking frazzled, a wooden spoon in-hand, wearing an apron over her dress that barely covered her huge stomach. "Could you get the kids in the bath? I'm trying to make some bread for tomorrow and Akemi is still out working."

"Sure."

"Thanks, you're a life saver."

And there it was again. The guilt. It just kept creeping back somehow. If they knew what I was really doing, I wouldn't be a "life saver" to Nori or Akemi, or the kids. I'd be a traitor and it killed me to think that I was feeling guilty about betraying people who I should be considering my enemies.

I had to get my priorities straight.

"Come on guys," I said, scooping up Shinji and making my way down the hallway. The twins followed, arguing and tripping each other down the entire length of the hallway. I looked back to scold them and felt my throat constrict, immediately overwhelmed with thoughts of Sokka. I missed him so much it hurt. We'd played like that hundreds of times when we were younger. He'd trip me, then I'd freeze his feet to the ground, and after he hacked the ice away from his ankles with his boomerang, we'd chase each other around the village until sunset.

How many times had I gotten angry with him? Wished for him to just disappear after a fight? And now it seems like after all those years I've gotten my wish in the most sick, twisted, horrible way. I envied myself from the past. Sokka was there in front of me. I could punch him and trip him and kick him all I wanted. I could see him there with me then, but now, I don't even know for sure if he's alive.

I turned my attention away from the twins and swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. _No crying_.

* * *

"So have you found a place to stay yet?" Nori asked me from where she sat at the table as she sipped from a cup of tea.

"Ah, no, not yet. I've been asking around, but I haven't been able to find any available lodgings." We spoke in hushed tones so the children didn't wake up. I'd finally been able to wrestle them into bed after their baths about an hour ago and I didn't want to repeat the process again if they woke up. "I'm sorry. I didn't plan on staying here this long." I sat down at the table across from Nori.

"Don't worry, Katara. You've been a great help around here. The children adore you and Akemi sees you as her own sister already. We wouldn't mind you staying with us a bit longer."

"Really? Are you sure?"

She gave me a warm smile and said, "Absolutely."

We worked out the arrangements. I would live with them for the duration of my stay in Caldera, pay a small fee each month and help out with the teashop on my days off. It was a fair trade, plus, I'd already grown accustomed to life with them.

"I'm home, Mom," Akemi slipped through the door.

"You're late today." It was more of a question.

"Ah, yeah. I met up with a friend after work and we got caught up in the time. Sorry," Akemi shot a look over at me and winked. Oh, she meant _that_ friend. The way she talked about Makoto made me want to barf. If she thought I wasn't going to throw her to the sabertooth moose-lions, sadly, she was wrong.

"Don't you mean you got caught up in his beautiful brown eyes?" I put a hand to my forehead and pretended to swoon, holding in laughter as I spoke.

"Oh?" Nori's eyebrows perked up as Akemi's face turned beat red. "It was a male friend?"

"Mom! Spirits, Katara! I can't tell you anything!"

And we all burst out laughing, completely forgetting that there were three sleeping children in the next room.

* * *

It had been about two days since my last training practice, and two days since Zuko swooped in that day to save me. I wasn't, by any means, prepared to see him again. I was feeling a mixture of things toward him at the moment: gratitude, amazement, curiosity, but most of all _annoyance_.

I was doing fine on my own. Yes, I was pinned against a wall, but I had a plan to get myself out of it. I didn't _need_ his help, but he just _had_ to swoop in and save the day.

Zen kept his distance, but didn't hesitate to send a malicious glare in my direction every once and a while. I wasn't nervous that he would try anything, but each time I looked at him it reminded me of what had almost happened and how irritated I was with Zuko.

"Alright, split into pairs! We're going to go over blocking tactics so everyone grab a sword and a partner!"

I'd gotten used to the practice routines. It'd been a killer on my muscles at first, but now, I was able to move ten times as quickly as I was able to before. My strikes are harder, my moves sharper, and my footing became sturdier.

Just a few weeks into training and I was already noticing major differences in my fighting style too. Fire Nation fighting styles are almost always head-on approaches. Everything is attacking directly and forcefully. It's almost the complete opposite of Water Tribe fighting styles, where you'd use your enemy's energy against them. I couldn't exactly take down the other guys while training, but I was able to hold my own now. It felt pretty rewarding to see the surprise in your opponent's face as you knock a sword out of their hand.

I wiped my forehead on the back of my sleeve and grabbed my sword. I paired up with a heavily muscled man named Ryou who look like he was in his early thirties, but I wasn't exactly sure. The only thing I knew for sure about him was that he was possibly the friendliest and second most intimidating person I'd ever met. The first time I'd paired with him he had me flat on my back with three waves of his sword. Then, he'd just grabbed me under the arms and yanked me up, apologizing with a bashful smile plastered across his face. One time he gave me a pat on the back that was so powerful it was more like a shove, and I flew right into a stack of practice mats.

I know he has good intentions, but I'm still a little scared of him.

Nevertheless, he was a great partner to spar with. Ryou was a long term force member, so he had all the experience I didn't. He instructed me and challenged me at the same time. He wasn't exactly as fast as he was powerful, so I guess you could say that I challenged him too. I was more lithe where he was stronger. We'd been jabbing at each other and practicing blocking techniques as the instructor had ordered when I suddenly felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

I could feel someone's eyes on me. I signaled to Ryou for a break and scanned the room. Zen wasn't glaring at me again, but when he saw me looking his expression morphed into a scowl. And then his eyes slipped behind me and widened for a moment before he looked away and threw himself quite enthusiastically back into the blocking routines. What was that? I twisted around to see what had flustered him and immediately spun back around.

_Crap, he's here!_

What was he doing here? He's never comes to the Task Force training sessions before! I felt my face heat involuntarily and I cursed myself silently. Why the hell was I so conscious of him?

"You okay, Katara? You look a little flustered," Ryou commented as he tossed a jug of water to me.

"I'm fine. Just a little hot in here, that's all," I mumbled and took a swig.

I turned my head slightly and glanced out of the corner of my eye, but Zuko was talking to the instructor Hitoshi so I examined him a bit closer. He wasn't wearing any armor, just a red and gold tunic, so I assumed he'd just gotten out of a training practice. His hair was loose and flopped over his forehead, covering his scar, making him look younger, and I had to pinch my leg to remind myself that I shouldn't be scoping him out. So I told myself that I wasn't scoping him, just assessing my enemy. Just assessing.

And then he was looking at me again and I resisted the urge to look away first. I couldn't let him intimidate me and get the satisfaction. So I stared…and stared, until I felt my cheeks heat again. It started to become difficult for me to breath under his gaze, so I let out a huff, keeping my eyes on his. But then, one corner of his mouth twitched, and he was smirking at me. Laughing at me!

I couldn't stand him. He's so full of himself and I just wanted to smack that stupid smirk right off his face. I rolled my eyes and looked away, giving in. He wasn't worth getting worked up over anyway. I turned back toward Ryou, only to find him smirking at me too.

"What's with that?" He asked.

"What's with what?" I narrowed my eyes at him in suspicion.

"What's with the intense staring contest? And why is your face all red again?" Ryou perked up his eyebrows and I knew immediately what he was trying to imply.

"What's with the interrogation?" I snapped. He held his hands up in surrender and I let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. It's nothing. Probably a completely different situation from what you're imagining."

"Okay," he shrugged it off. "Let's just get back to work."

* * *

Hitoshi called over Makoto and me to after practice and who do you think had to stand right next to him? The Very Fire Lord himself. Of course.

Makoto and I sauntered over to them and bowed to Zuko then turned to Hitoshi. I told myself I was keeping my gaze away from Zuko so I wouldn't become irritated.

"Makoto, Katara, you both know very well that this is our Fire Lord," Hitoshi said as he motioned to Zuko. "He's here to see if you two are ready for your first tasks."

"If we're ready? Didn't we prove that already in the Labyrinth, sir?" Makoto asked.

"Well, yes and no. You're both very qualified, don't get me wrong, but we need to see if after a few weeks of training, you've picked up the techniques properly."

"You've got to be kidding me," I spat out.

"Katara," Makoto warned.

"Sorry," I muttered. "It's just that we've already gone through so many qualification rounds. What other tests are we going to be put through?"

"Each of you will fight, one-on-one, with Fire Lord Zuko. Since you'll be protecting him on missions, we'll let him be the judge of whether or not you're ready."

"So, our objective is to win?" I asked.

"Not exactly. This is just an assessment of your skills. There will be no winner or loser."

I nodded and peeked at Zuko whose eyes flicked to mine when he felt my gaze on him. "Let's get started, then."

"Ladies first," he said with a wave of his hand and a bow.

I resisted the urge to curtsy and walked into the center of the room, sword in hand.

"Good luck," Zuko said with a self-satisfied grin as we stood across from each other. "You're going to need it."

"Don't toot your horn yet, Your Majesty."

* * *

Makoto and I both qualified and were given our first assignments before leaving the training center. We would be guarding the Fire Lord, along with four others, on a two-week mission to the recently conquered Earth Kingdom colonies to address a growing problem or civil disturbances. The citizens were hesitant to follow their new Fire Nation regents and we were moving in to enforce some stability. Apparently, instances like this one were common and a short visit from their new Fire Lord seemed to do the trick.

I stopped walking down the palace wing to pause at the open window that overlooked the courtyard. Unconsciously, I drifted over to the ledge, letting the warm afternoon sunlight touch my arms and face, completely soaking it in.

Zuko had been an excellent swordsman, something I hadn't anticipated. I'd imagined him being spoiled and pampered his entire life, doted on as the beloved prince of the Fire Nation, but his swordsmanship said otherwise. It was exhilarating and frightening all at the same time. I'd been able to perform the techniques as they were instructed, but for the first time, I'd felt that I wasn't just sparring at practice with someone. It felt real, like I was getting a taste of what it would really be like when someone didn't pull their sword back at the last minute. His moves were practiced and perfected. Each one was precisely executed, but I couldn't shake the feeling that he'd fine-tuned these moves for a reason.

"It's odd," a familiar voice said from behind me. "You aren't glaring at someone or something."

I spun around to face the Fire Lord, my eyes automatically narrowing.

"Ah, I spoke too soon. You know, you might ruin your pretty face if you're always scowling like that."

I rolled my eyes, pretending that my heart didn't thump so hard I thought it would burst right through my chest just because he subconsciously called me pretty.

"I only scowl at you, you know," I said as I faced the courtyard again. A few baby turtle ducks bobbed below the surface of a small pond while their mother sat in the shade of a nearby tree.

"I thought that might stop since I saved you from being sexually harassed the other day."

"I didn't need you to save me. I was doing fine on my own, thank you very much." I pushed away from the ledge and started to make my way down the corridor. I hated owing him, hated feeling like I was in his debt.

"You were doing fine?" his voice started rising from behind me. "If I'd been one second late, he would have had your clothes in tatters around you on the floor!"

I spun around to face him again, temper flaring. I didn't get it. The simplest of sentences from Zuko's mouth could have me in a rage within a few seconds.

"Do you want me to thank you? I already did that! Do you want me to grovel on the floor in front of you? I didn't need your help! What more could you possibly want from me?" By the time I was done, I was yelling at him. All expression in his eyes went completely dead and I realized I might have been a bit too rash.

"I don't want anything from you."

I felt like I'd been slapped in the face.

What the-? What was his problem! I didn't get it! I huffed and turned to make my way down the wing again, and barreled straight into a chest covered in were golden ropes and medals adorning his uniform, and suddenly I felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, sir," I mumbled and took a step back.

He looked down at me, golden eyes blazing, nose tilted up in the air as if he thought himself too good to even be standing in my presence. He took a closer look at me and let out a small chuckle, the hardness in his eyes turning to amusement. Then he looked over my head at Zuko and bowed his head.

"Your Majesty," he said, the corners of his lips tugging into what looked like a sneer. There was no respect in his tone, only contempt. It surprised me how blatantly disrespectful he was being. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your conversation."

"Admiral Zhao," Zuko greeted him with tight lips. I got the distinct impression that these two were acting civil toward each other under pretenses. "What are you doing here?"

"Things went well in the South Pole, so we were able to return early."

I stifled a gasp.

"Went well?"

"The last water bender was apprehended and killed. The Southern Water Tribe no longer poses as a threat to us." Admiral Zhao's eyes slipped to me, and his mouth pulled into a sly smile. _Did he know?_

No, he couldn't know. It's impossible.

But he was lying; I'm still alive. I got away, so we still have a chance.

"Are you going to introduce me to this charming young lady with the blue eyes, Fire Lord Zuko?" Sarcasm dripped off each word.

Zuko looked like he wanted to do anything but that.

"This is my distant cousin, Admiral Zhao. Zhao, this is one of the newest Task Force members, Katara."

"Miss Katara, it's a _pleasure_ to meet you. I've already heard so many things about you." His eyes flicked from me, to Zuko, then back to me again. I had to swallow back bile that had risen in my throat. "I hope we'll be able to talk again in the near future, but I'm afraid I have to leave you now."

He bowed to us, then casually walked around me and stopped next to Zuko to whisper something in his ear. Zuko immediately went rigid at his words, his golden eyes blazing, but he didn't strike at Zhao like I thought he would.

Then, Zhao left and we were left alone once again. I thought Zuko would continue our argument from where we were interrupted, so I prepared myself for a fight. But surprising me again, he didn't. Instead, his voice sounded worn out and it seemed like he'd aged ten years in the last five minutes.

"Stay away from him, please, Katara."

"What?"

"He's been trying to usurp me since the day I was crowned Fire Lord."

"Why? Aren't you the rightful heir to the throne?"

He sighed. "It's difficult to explain." Zuko's voice seemed far away as he brought a hand up to his scar. And there it was again: the curiosity. I wanted to ask him where it came from? Why did he have that scar? It was scaring me how much I was interested in him. Each time I spoke with him, I found myself craving more information, wanting more from him. "Just don't let him get close to you. He'll use anyone and anything against me."

_You shouldn't be doing this,_ I told myself. _You shouldn't be getting this involved with your enemy._

But I couldn't help it.

I reached out to him, feeling my fingertips brush against the back of his hand that was covering his scar, completely reveling the sensation of how warm his skin was. I let my fingers graze the back of his hand, over the small burns and calluses, memorizing their designs with my touch.

His eyes snapped up to meet mine and suddenly I remembered where I was, and _what I was doing_. I gasped and stepped back, spluttering apologies, all the while his face was molded into a mask of surprise, one hand frozen in place near his scar.

And then I bolted down the wing, not even stopping to greet the maids or admire the beautiful tapestries like I usually did. No, I ran out of there as if my life depended on it, without looking back once.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! I hope you liked it. I know it's been a long time since the last update, and I did promise that I would try to speed up the updates, but stuff happened in RL and I wasn't able to update the story as fast as I wanted to. So bear with me please. The next few chapters are definitely going to be good ones. They're the chapters I'd planned on basing the entire story around so they're sure to be suspenseful and Zutara packed!**

**But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you thought, PM me, leave a review, whatever you'd like!**

**Have a nice weekend, and if there isn't an update by next sunday, Happy Easter!**


	10. Seasickness

It was a week before we departed for my first mission when someone from the Northern Water Tribe met me in Caldera.

I was walking down the market street, grocery shopping for Nori on my day off when I had the sudden feeling that someone was following me. I stopped at a flower stand, letting my hand brush over the colorful petals, but checking my surroundings from the corners of my eyes. Someone was definitely there.

I stepped away from the cart and continued walking down the busy strip until the crowd thinned and turned down a small alleyway. I had a small knife hidden under my skirt, easy to reach but not easy to detect. I could drop the grocery bags and grab the knife in one swift movement. It would be easier for me to lure whoever was following me out rather than search for them.

I tilted my head to the side as I walked and caught the sight of a dark hooded figure duck behind a stack of crates.

"Come on out," I yelled toward the crates as I turned. "I know you're hiding behind there."

The hooded figure chuckled and stood up, but I still couldn't get a good look at their face.

"And here I thought I would be able to sneak up on you."

I knew that voice…

"Kiano!" I ran over and dropped the bags on the ground, then threw my arms around his neck, pulling him into a bear-hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to visit my cousin, of course." He pulled back and winked at me. _Oh_. We had to talk in code, that's right. Kiano grabbed the groceries with one arm and wrapped the other around my shoulder. "Come on, Kat. Let's go catch up over some tea."

* * *

"So you made it onto the Task Force, eh? Good for you. I bet they gave you a hell of a hard time."

"You bet right," I said. I sipped my tea and looked around the shop. It was one of the more seedy tea shops in Caldera, but I didn't mind. Everyone here minded their business and kept to themselves. "But let's just go back to you for a minute. How exactly did you get into the city, my dear cousin?"

Kiano glanced around the shop to make sure no one would over hear us, then leaned closer to me and spoke in a hushed tone. "We've got connections with the Earth Kingdom colonies the Fire Nation took over. They helped get me in by trading boat."

"We're going there soon on a mission, to the colonies. Apparently, there's been some rebellions. They're sending Zuko in as part of a scare tactic. I'm not sure it's going to work but-"

"Who's Zuko?" Kiano interrupted.

Crap. I'd subconsciously referred to him by his first name.

"He's the, uh, Fire Lord." I mentally winced as Kiano's eyebrows perked up.

"You're on a first name basis with the Fire Lord?"

"It's not like that," I dismissed him with a wave of my hand. "I just can't seem to see him as a leader of an entire nation. He's just so arrogant and young."

"Be careful, Katara. You don't want to get too close to him. Remember why you're here." He warned me with a hard look in his eyes and a stern tone to his voice. I felt like a child being reprimanded.

"Okay, okay. I get it," I said, feeling the sudden need to change the topic. "Do you want to hear what I've found out or not?"

I told Kiano everything: from what happened at the recruitment center on my first day, all the way up to what I heard from Admiral Zhao yesterday. I only left out the part about Zuko saving me from Zen because, well, it just didn't seem like something I should share. Kiano seemed just as shocked as I was when I told him how Zhao had said I was dead, and that everything had gone according to plan.

"Why in Tui's name would he lie?" he asked after I'd finished talking.

"I don't know. But he and Zuko–," Kiano gave me a hard look, "I mean, the Fire Lord–don't exactly get along."

"So what, you think Admiral Zhao could be plotting against him? Maybe he believes he got the right person again this time but didn't?" I felt my hand go up to my neck where my mother's necklace should have been, but there was nothing there and I suddenly felt very empty.

"No," I said quietly. "They wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Zhao's lying and I'm going to find out why."

Kiano was leaving Caldera the next day for the Colonies so he could send a messenger hawk to the North Pole with news of what I'd discovered. We parted with wishes of good luck and safe travels, and then I was walking back to Akemi's apartment with the groceries, acting as if nothing had happened. It was just a normal day of chores for me, that's all.

Kiano told me that someone would be coming again in a few weeks, but this time he gave me a meeting point and a name. My "uncle" Ito would be visiting for a few days to collect information and map out major escape routes in the city for future reference.

Everything was going according to plan, and I hoped that it would continue that way.

* * *

I was avoiding Zuko. That was perfectly clear. Any time our eyes met, I'd turn and somehow manage to put a sizable distance between us. I couldn't be so careless again, but then again, it didn't exactly seem like he wanted to see me either.

I'd only seem glimpses of him, really. Each time I saw him he had the same hooded expression. It looked like he'd completely rid himself of all emotion, and now he was just focused on being the leader his people needed him to be. We never talked, nor came close to each other, but any time we were in the same room, I felt overly aware of his presence.

Why had I reached out that day? Was it out of sympathy? Pity? Or something I wasn't willing to admit to myself?

_Focus, Katara._

Whatever it was, I didn't want to know. I just wanted to forget about it and get back on track. Yes, I was here for a reason. Getting involved with Zuko, more than I am already, isn't part of that reason.

I hiked my sack up over my shoulder as I walked to the port, going through a mental checklist of everything I needed. I had the small knife I'd originally brought with me into Caldera, but the rest of my weapons would be stowed in the weaponry room aboard the ship.

Akemi had lent me a few pieces of clothing: some skirts, blouses and dresses, but I doubted I would need those. I packed what few clothes I did own: my skirts and shirts, and my uniform. I had a feeling I would be spending most of my time in uniform though, but Akemi had insisted on me bringing a few extra pieces.

* * *

_"These are for you. Just in case," she'd said. "You never know when you'll need a nice dress, you know?"_

_ "Akemi, I'm not going to need something like this," I'd said as I held up one number. It was beautiful, but completely pointless for me to bring. The material was a rich red color with some gold embellishment. My fingers traced the designs that danced around the bottom of the robe and thinned as they grew up toward the neckline. _

_ "Come on, just admit it. You like it, so take it. You might need to impress someone while you're on this trip…" She let her sentence trail off and winked._

_ I opened my mouth to start protesting, but Akemi cut me off again. "I almost forgot! Let me get you the matching hair combs!" And then she ran out of the bedroom, leaving me standing there, mouth open, one hand outstretched after her. _

_ I sighed and look at the dress once more. Maybe I could just bring it. That wouldn't hurt anyone right?_

* * *

So there I was, bag full of clothes I didn't think I'd need, but was forced to bring.

I was close to the boat now, black smoke already spouting from the top of the ship. I'd never really seen one of these up close, except for the one in the South Pole. We weren't allowed to go near it, though. But Sokka and I had gone as close to it as we possibly could before the guilt crept in. It was intimidating and large, and the guards stationed near every entrance didn't exactly ease my nerves, but I took a deep breath and made my way up the main ramp anyway.

"Katara, it's good to see you." Lieutenant Jin stood at the top of the incline with Lieutenant Dao next to him. I smiled and bowed.

"It's nice to see you too, sir. Where should I bring my things?"

"Follow one of the shipmates. He'll lead you to your room."

A man in heavy Fire Nation armor stepped forward and led me down the main hallway, a flight of stairs and then down another hallway until we paused at one of the thick metal doors.

"This will be your sleeping quarters for the duration of the trip." He pulled the lever up and pushed in, revealing a small, cramped room.

I stepped into the room and gave it a once-over. There was a cot in the corner of the room, a thin window at the top of the far wall that let in a modest amount of the afternoon sunlight, and a small chest to put my belongings in. There was also a dingy mirror handing above the chest, but I doubted anyone had used since it was placed there because of the thick layer of dust covering it.

"Home sweet home," I muttered and flopped down on the bed.

* * *

We sailed at sunset that day and hoped to arrive at our first destination in two days. All the deckhands had gotten to work quickly, so I decided to go to my room after we'd had a small meal to stay out of the way.

You'd think growing up in the water tribe, fishing for food on boats everyday would mean I'd be prone to seasickness. Well, apparently, I wasn't, which led to my stomach flipping with each shift of the ship.

I'd been tossing and turning all night, trying to bring my focus away from the swaying, but it wasn't doing much good. I fell asleep for an hour or two, but woke up, suddenly feeling like there wasn't enough air for me in this small, cramped room. I stood up, but staggered, overcome by a passing feeling of vertigo. I could just barely see where I was going, and from the light of the sky in my window I guessed it had to be close to sunrise.

My hand brushed against the lever on the door. I pulled up and cringed slightly as the door creaked loudly upon opening. As I stepped out into the hallway, the ship jerked to the side, sending me flying over the threshold and crashing into the opposite wall.

You can bet that did wonders for my stomach.

The hallway was spinning as I pulled myself up. Somehow, I managed to make my way to the stairs and out into the open air just in time to become violently sick over the side of the ship. Luckily there was no one else on this deck or else I'd have to worry about the fact that I was still in my nightdress and my hair was flailing around my face like a tiger-bear's mane.

After I'd gotten it out of my system, I cleaned my mouth with some salt water that was sitting in a bucket near me and sat against the side of the ship. I couldn't believe this was happening. The element I grew up in had me reduced to a whimpering mess.

I took in a few deep breaths, hoping that the fresh air would soothe my stomach and the forming headache, but the swaying of the ship didn't seem to be getting any better. In fact, it seemed like it was getting worse.

Apparently, I hadn't gotten it all out of my system before, because something else was trying to make it's way up. I hastily stood up and leaned over the side, just catching a glimpse of sun beginning to rise over the horizon.

_What a wonderful way to spend this beautiful morning,_ I thought sarcastically to myself as I wretched. It finally ended and I wiped my mouth clean. I guess I wasn't used to huge ships like this. Even the boat I'd stowed away on to get to Caldera hadn't been this big.

I turned around to find two pairs of golden eyes watching me: one looking quite surprised and the other seemingly curious. The second set belonged to a short, chubby old man who smiled at me when our eyes met and the first belonged to the one person who I'd been avoiding for the past week.

"I-I'm sorry. I w-was just," I stammered as my face heated. I doubted the blush was noticeable though, since it felt like all the blood drained from my face when I'd become violently sick. I took a step to the side so I could continue to avoid Zuko for as long as possible, but before I knew it, the deck floor was coming up very quickly to meet my face. I just barely had time to put my hands out to cushion my fall when Zuko had lunged forward to catch me mid-fall.

"Katara? Are you alright?" he asked as he pulled me up. I expected him to release me once I was standing, but he kept an arm around my waist and a firm hand on my arm.

"I'm fine. Could you stop spinning me please?"

"I'm not spinning you at all. And you definitely aren't fine. You're as pale as the moon, Katara." He sounded worried.

I didn't have enough energy to argue with him. I'd just tossed up my last three meals.

"Don't worry, Zuko. She'll be fine once she get her sea-legs," the other man said as he let out a deep laugh.

"Katara, this is my uncle, General Iroh."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Katara," Iroh said with another laugh.

"Pleasure's mine," I said, barely moving my lips. I hope I didn't come off as disrespectful, but I was afraid that I might hurl again if I opened my lips even the slightest bit. I attempted to bow my head in respect, but the sudden movement brought on another wave of dizziness and I had to grab onto Zuko's upper arm to steady myself. Under my touch, I felt his muscles jump and I was suddenly very aware that I was pressed up against him wearing only a thin sheet of cotton.

"Would you care to join me for tea, Katara? I brew an excellent cup of jasmine tea, if I do say so myself," General Iroh asked. I merely nodded. Tea sounded nice, I just hoped I could keep it down.

"Can you walk?" Zuko's asked near my ear. I nodded again. His warm breath touched my neck as he spoke, making me shiver. "Are you cold?" He took the long red cloak he had draped over his shoulders off and wrapped it around mine. His collarbone peeked out of his thin robes and if I wasn't so weak, I probably would have reached out and brushed my fingertips over it.

I started to move away from him, but he snaked his arm around my waist again.

"I said I can walk," I snapped weakly.

"I know, but I'd rather you didn't take another head-first dive into the deck floor." Zuko put his free hand out in front of him.

"How courteous, Your Highness." I took his hand reluctantly, but I couldn't ignore that my heart skipped a beat at the innocent touch.

He led me over to where his General Iroh sat cross-legged on a small mat with a tea kettle brewing in front of him. He was smiling at Zuko like he was pleased, and I felt the need to look away for some reason. Zuko helped me sit down on the mat next to his uncle and asked if I needed anything. When I responded no, I didn't, he took a step away, exchanged a look with his uncle and then made his way toward the bow of the ship.

"The mint should help a bit," General Iroh said as handed me a cup of tea. I gratefully accepted it, pressing my palms against the sides to let the warmth soak into my hands and giving him my thanks. The ship rocked again and I closed my eyes, trying to keep my breathing even. When I opened them, they landed on Zuko's form a few yards ahead of us. He was standing motionless, hands clasped together in front of him while he faced his uncle and me.

"Uh, sir? What's he doing over there?" I asked as I turned to General Iroh.

He smiled and waved his hand around the smoke rising from his teacup. "Watch."

So I did. And a few seconds later when Zuko started moving, I felt my jaw drop. I'd never actually had the chance to watch a firebender before, so my eyes were glued to his form as he swiped and swished streams of fire from his hands. Orange flames danced in the air around him, encircling him like two dangerous dragons. My eyes couldn't get enough. His form was beautiful and his movements were so fluid, you'd mistake him for a waterbender if it weren't for the tongues of fire surrounding him.

I could just make out the expression on his face: serious and determined, but spirited. You could see how much Zuko was enjoying himself. This was his comfort zone.

"That's incredible," I breathed out.

"Yes, it is. My nephew is hot headed, but a very hard worker."

I could see that. His moves were so practiced, perfectly executed right down to the tips of his fingers. Something struck me as odd though. He's a Fire Nation royal who's been protected his entire life. Sure, some training must have been necessary for him to defend himself in an emergency situation, but not to this extent.

"He was banished at thirteen," General Iroh said quietly beside me, answering my unspoken question as if he'd heard my thoughts. Banished? Maybe I hadn't heard him right. But the pained expression on his face gave me indication that I'd heard exactly what he'd wanted me to hear.

"Why?" My voice came out as barely a whisper, like the breath had been knocked from my chest. Before I could take that simple word back, I realized my mistake. I was expected to be a dutiful Fire Nation citizen, completely educated on my nation's affairs and history.

But I'd just asked 'why' when told that my 'beloved leader' was banished.

General Iroh didn't answer, and I didn't push it any farther. I'd already made a tremendous mistake just by asking a simple question.

I focused my attention back on Zuko, who was just wrapping up his first exercise. The flames spewing from his hands subsided and he brought his hands around in an arc from above his head, letting them stop at his abdomen.

My stomach flipped as I watched him walk over toward us, in a way that was completely different from the stomach flips I'd been experiencing all morning.

"Very good, Zuko," General Iroh commented as his nephew reached us. "Your breathing still needs work."

Zuko took in a quick breath and I could tell just how much restraint it was taking him to hold back any biting comments. I bit down on my lip and looked away from him, trying to hold in my laughter at his childish response. In some ways, he seemed more like a prince than a Fire Lord.

His uncle gave a few more criticisms, none too harsh, but all very instructive. I turned back to gauge Zuko's reactions to them, only to find him intently watching me. And when I met his gaze, he didn't turn away, but held mine with an intensity that made my cheeks flood with heat.

"I think I'll be returning to my quarters now," I said as I stood abruptly. The fast movement had made me slightly dizzy, but not as badly as it would have before and I felt a bit of relief.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Zuko's voice sounded from beside me. I couldn't look him in the eyes, for fear of my face become even redder than it was at that moment.

"Thank you, for the tea. I think it helped," I said to the General and he gave me a warm smile in return.

I turned to Zuko and slipped the red cloak he'd given me before from my shoulders, feeling his eyes track my every movement. I peeked at him from beneath my eyelashes and almost pulled my eyes away when his gold irises met mine, but something told me not to.

The absence of the cloak's warmth caused a chill to run down my spine and I watched as Zuko's eyes visibly widened. His eyes wandered down to my neck, then my chest and traveled back up to my now flaming face. Mortified and feeling a bit underdressed, I murmured a, "Your Highness," along with a curt bow of my head before shoving the cloak into his chest and all but running to the door that would take me below deck.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you go! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and it fulfilled your expectations. Like I said last time, these next few chapters are the ones that I've centered the entire story around, so these will probably be the best and most Zutarian chapters of the whole story. The romance is definitely heating up, woo woo!

I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I wait eagerly for any comments, criticisms, questions or just rambles that you may want to get off your chest, so leave me a review, PM me, whatever your little heart desires!

Enjoy and I'll hopefully have the next update up for you in a week or two. It's already half written, so you probably won't have to wait long! :)


	11. Fire Island

The last thing Zuko expected was to see her standing there on the deck in her white night gown with her hair gently floating around her face. If he hadn't know better, he would have thought she was some kind of beautiful spirit.

A beautiful spirit…who was looking slightly green in the face.

She muttered a few incoherent words and tried to step past Zuko and his uncle, but lost her balance and was suddenly falling to the ground. Before he could even make sense of what he was doing, Zuko sprang forward and caught her right before she fell.

"Katara? Are you alright?" He tried to conceal the emotion threatening to break free from behind his words, but with little success. Concern dripped from each word, as if her answer would hold the key to his sanity. Her eyelashes fluttered over her dangerously pale cheeks as she tried to form a coherent answer.

Zuko slowly pulled her upright, trying not to tussle her too much. Even though she was pale and clammy with seasickness, she was still naturally stunning. Her long dark hair was left loose from its customary professional style, billowing in soft waves down to her waist. Eyes as blue and clear as the sea were peering up at him as her dry lips formed a few feeble words.

"I'm fine." She sounded like she was anything but fine, but Zuko didn't push it. It seemed like she had a natural tendency to reject any help she was offered, and Zuko did his best to keep the corners of his lips from uplifting. "Could you stop spinning me please?"

Zuko, forgetting the firm grip he had on her waist, suddenly became more aware of the delicate girl he was supporting. The clothing she'd worn before had hid every feminine curve of her body, but now, with his arms wrapped tightly around her midsection, Zuko could _feel_ each dip of her form.

"I'm not spinning you at all. And you definitely aren't fine. You're as pale as the moon, Katara." Zuko focused on her face again, desperate to get his mind back on track and away from this peasant girl's curvature. He watched as Katara squeezed her eyes shut and took a shallow breath in, slightly gripping the material at his chest. Zuko took in a quick breath, wondering if she was doing it on purpose, or if she was completely ignorant of the effect she had on him.

"Don't worry, Zuko," his Uncle Iroh boomed from somewhere behind him. Zuko had completely forgotten that he and Katara weren't alone and turned back slightly to meet his uncle's eyes. He appraised them silently, an eyebrow quirked up as his eyes scanned the position of Zuko's arms. "She'll be fine once she gets her sea-legs." He let out a deep laugh, and Zuko had a feeling it was more to do with his nephew fawning over a damsel in distress than the distressed damsel.

"Katara, this is my uncle, General Iroh," he said through tight lips, sending a menacing glare toward his uncle, warning him to behave.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Katara," Iroh said, letting another laugh escape at his nephew's expense. They exchanged a few words, and Zuko could tell Katara was trying to be respectful by bowing her head, but that simple action had set her entire balance off, and she desperately clutched at his arms to steady herself. His muscles jumped slightly at her light touch, and he could tell that she'd noticed by the faint rush of color to her cheeks. Iroh invited Katara to share some tea with him, and she'd agreed with a short nod.

Since she looked a bit overwhelmed by her surroundings, Zuko leaned in and spoke in her ear, immediately regretting it because her skin smelled like vanilla and sea salt. "Can you walk?" He could barely hide the gruffness in his voice. This girl did things to him that he'd never experienced before. She shivered as his breath hit her ear and Zuko almost lost it right there. "Are you cold?" he barely choked out before ripping the red cloak from his shoulders and placing it around hers. Anything to put some distance between them and cover her distractingly thin nightgown.

When she took a step away from him, Zuko realized that he didn't want to be separated from her just yet. His arm found its way back around her waist, and if she hadn't been so sick, Zuko was sure her biting response would have been filled with twice as much venom.

"I said I can walk."

"I know, but I'd rather you didn't take another head-first dive into the deck floor." Zuko cursed himself for the lame excuse, expecting Katara to call him out on it, but she just rolled her eyes and took his outstretched hand.

"How courteous, Your Highness."

Practicing in front of her had been pressuring. He felt like a school boy, trying to impress a girl he liked.

_Liked?_

Zuko almost smacked himself mid-sequence. Zuko didn't– couldn't– no, _wouldn't_ develop any kind of feelings for that peasant girl. She was in a completely different league, a lower one, might he add. There was no possibility of anything ever developing between them. Zuko wouldn't allow it, and he sure as hell wasn't going to admit that he felt anything toward the girl with the blue eyes.

He immersed himself in the training routine, pushing every thought of the girl sitting a few yards away to the back of his mind. He needed to focus. Each swipe of his hand, each kick of his leg, he found himself truly absorbed in the routine. There was nothing like it, feeling that kind of power emanating from his own body. Knowing he had this kind of power was exhilarating, but overwhelming. He had the potential to create so much devastation with a simple flick of his hand. Fire destroyed. It would never create like its counterpart.

Kick, step, push. Each move was memorized and perfected. He didn't have time for imperfections. There was too much pressure, too much competition. Even though he was the Fire Lord, the choice to coronate him instead of the next available successor was frowned upon by many powerful Fire Nation officials. They wanted someone like Azula, but he wasn't like his sister. She was a prodigy, her abilities stretching far beyond Zuko's; she'd mastered advanced techniques at seven, while he'd only mastered them at sixteen.

There was no dispute: Azula was the better firebender. But she was a woman, and a woman could never be Fire Lord. That's why Zuko was brought back from banishment. He'd been trained for the crown his entire life, had endured years of harsh scrutiny under the eyes of his mentors, and had the knowledge and experience needed to lead the nation.

No one dared to usurp his uncle's decision as the de facto leader. There was no other option. He'd been born as the crown prince, a position that came with numerous consequences and responsibilities.

As much as Zuko was grateful to be accepted back in the Fire Nation, he still felt weary. There were numerous attempts on his life, so they'd hiked up security over the past few months. But that hadn't stopped the threats.

People weren't happy the banished prince had been welcomed back with open arms.

Zuko finished the training sequence and swept his hands over his head to the front of his stomach, ending the exercise. He looked up and started to make his way back toward his uncle and their guest, studiously keeping his eyes from finding her blue irises.

"Very good, Zuko," General Iroh said to his nephew. "Your breathing still needs work." Zuko had expected this. Breathing, breathing, everything was about breathing when it came to his uncle. _Your source of energy comes from your breath! _Zuko had heard that rant dozens of times, so it was getting old, but being scolded in front of Katara made him feel oddly inferior. He didn't like it.

He looked toward her direction to gauge her reaction, but she was looking away, biting her lip like she was trying to keep herself from being sick. She started shaking and Zuko almost sprang forward to ask her what was wrong. But when he took a closer look, he could see that she didn't even look remotely nauseous. In fact, she looked much healthier than she did before. And then he realized it.

She was holding in laughter.

Zuko couldn't even hear his uncle speaking anymore; he was too engrossed in her reactions. Her features melted into a smile, allowing herself to give into the amusement and for the first time he felt like he couldn't breathe. She was so naturally charming, it was unsettling.

She looked back at him, unsuccessfully trying to compose her features, but when she met his eyes, her face flooded with a deep blush and Zuko almost sighed in relief. She was definitely feeling better, he could tell. But a small part of him was also excited at the fact that she'd blushed _because_ of him.

Her eyes cut away from his sharply and she hastily pulled herself up. "I think I'll be returning to my quarters now."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Zuko asked, stepping beside her in case she needed a hand. He wondered when he became such a gentleman.

"Thank you, for the tea. I think it helped," Katara said, completely ignoring his question. He acted like that didn't irritate him a bit.

She slipped the red cloak he'd given her from her shoulders and shivered, and Zuko couldn't help it. He visibly tensed, very aware at how delicate and vulnerable she looked in her thin shift. His eyes traced her form, right from her eyes down to her waist and back up.

He knew immediately from her widened eyes and red face that she was mortified. She could hate him, hit him. He knew just how rude what he'd done was, but he hadn't regretted it. _Idiot_, he cursed himself silently. He'd finally started to make some headway with her, and just because he couldn't control himself, he'd completely lost that. She was going to resent him forever, and spirits did he deserve it.

She shoved the cloak into his chest, and he let her, feeling her anger and embarrassment behind the feeble push. And when she turned and basically ran to the door, Zuko didn't call after her.

He knew he didn't deserve to.

* * *

I'd made it my job to snub Zuko after he'd eye-raped me. Each time I saw him (which seemed to grow in frequency), I made a point of noticeably turning and walking in the opposite direction, or just sending a malicious glare his way whenever I could.

He came close to me one or twice, but I kept myself busy and made sure there was no opportunity for him to speak to me. He could shove his apology somewhere I wouldn't name. The last thing I'd ever do in this world was forgive him.

Okay, maybe that's a little dramatic, but I was pissed off.

Just because he was the Fire Lord, he thought he could just do whatever he wanted and get away with it? He could be Tui or La for all I cared. No way was that flying with me.

I walked up to the deck to report for my schedule, feeling much better today than I had yesterday. I'd gotten my sea-legs, as General Iroh said and now, I was accustomed to the swish and sway of the ship. We had another full day of sailing, but we were expected to arrive at our first destination tomorrow.

"Lieutenant Jin," I called out when I saw my superior reading a scroll as he sat on a stack of crates. He squinted through the bright sunlight and waved me over with a smile when he saw me. I jogged to where he sat and bowed quickly before peering over at the scroll in his hands. "Today's schedule?" I questioned.

"Yeah, we're a little behind schedule, but we can catch up. We're supposed to arrive tomorrow at dawn, but it's looking a little more like noon now," he said as he peered out at the water. "Feeling better?"

"Actually, yes. I'm feeling a lot-," I started, but stopped abruptly. How the hell did he know I was sick yesterday?

"Word spreads fast around the ship," he said as a response to my confused expression. "Don't be surprised if the guys give you a wide berth for the next few days."

"Oh ha, ha," I mocked, embarrassed that everyone already knew I'd puked up a storm, but more amused than anything. Everyone had been skirting around me this morning. "Any training practices today?" I'd missed the first practice yesterday for obvious reasons.

"Not today. We don't want to tire you guys out the day before a mission. You're going to need your energy for this one."

"Where's our first stop?"

"One of our smaller colonies. Fire Island. It's pretty small in population, but the uproars we've been keeping a watch on have been increasing in number. They're rebelling against the new leadership, but that's only natural." He took a pause and sighed before continuing. "But these riots are becoming pretty violent. A few officers have been killed in the uprisings, so that's our cue to step in and do some damage control."

That matches the information Kiano gave me. I was just hearing the story from a different point of view now.

"Damage control?" I questioned.

Lieutenant Jin focused hard on a spot over the horizon. "Don't worry about it. Get some rest for today."

I nodded, not brave enough to press it any farther. He was a pretty easy-going guy, so to see him get so serious so quickly, I knew something had to be wrong.

"Wait, Katara," he called out as I turned to leave. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sir?"

"Bring these scrolls down to the Fire Lord's room. Tell him he needs to review them before we arrive tomorrow."

My stomach dropped. The universe just couldn't side with me for once, could it?

* * *

I knocked on the door that should be Zuko's three times, waiting and cringing for him to answer, but he never opened it. I looked down the hallway, pondering what I should do with the scrolls when the perfect idea hit me.

I'll just sneak in, leave them on his desk and sneak out again. I wouldn't have to see him, or talk to him. Maybe the universe was on my side today.

Or so I thought.

When I was about to gently rest the scrolls on his desk, guess who just happened to walk through the door?

Zuko.

And guess who just happened to lose her grip on the scrolls, sending them crashing to the floor?

Me.

I scrambled to pick them up while he stood motionless, then slammed them on top of the desk and said, in a voice that might have been a little too loud, "Lieutenant Jin wants you to review these for tomorrow." I tried to slip past him in the doorway, but he was suddenly mobile again and gripped my arm, hindering my escape.

"Wait a minute," he said breathlessly as I tried to rip my arm from his grip.

"I don't want to hear anything that comes out of your mouth right now," I hissed through tight lips.

"Could you hear me out? I just want to apologize." I looked back at him, and he sincerely looked like he was sorry. But I wasn't that forgiving. If he wanted to my forgiveness, he was going to have to earn it.

"Apologize for what, Your Highness? You didn't do anything wrong," I said in a sickly sweet tone that was clearly sarcastic.

"Katara-," he started, but I didn't let him finish.

"I mean, what could you, the Fire Lord, our _great_ and _powerful_ leader, do wrong?"

His eyes turned dark at my very obvious attempt to mock him. "I get it. I offended you-"

"Offended me? Of course you didn't! I love being looked at like some cheap prostitute on the street! It's what I strive for in life, you know?"

"You're not going to let this go too easily are you?" He was trying not to smile, but he still looked a little frustrated.

"I'd be the cheapest, and dumbest prostitute I know of if I did." I looked down at Zuko's hand, which still had a firm grip on my arm, then back up at him. "Would you mind letting go of me, Your Highness? Or else I'll have to charge you for that."

He let go of my arm, but grabbed my hand instead and pulled me over toward him. Slowly, without looking away from my eyes, he brought the back of my hand to his lips and kissed my skin, letting his lips linger there a moment longer than my heart could take.

"It would be better if I could think of you like that. Then, I might be able to stay away from you," he said so quietly I would have thought he was speaking to himself if he wasn't looking me directly in the eyes.

Poof. Anger gone. Now all that remained were butterflies, and I was afraid that if I didn't get away from him soon, I would melt into a pile of mush on the floor at his feet.

He moved our entwined hands to his chest, where I could feel the faint thumping of his heart and his free hand came up to rest against the side of my neck, while his thumb gently stroked small circles over the skin under my cheekbone. My eyelashes fluttered to a close as he brushed a loose curl that had escaped the ribbon holding my hair back behind my ear. I could feel the quick pace of his heart under the back of my hand. Was he nervous?

"I don't think of you like that at all, Katara," he said in a low voice as I subconsciously leaned into the warmth of his palm-

And then the warmth was gone, and my hand was released. I looked around in confusion, suddenly feeling like I was missing something. Zuko was standing at his desk, his back to me, unraveling one of the scrolls.

"You can go. Tell Lieutenant Jin I say thank you." He spoke without looking at me. Did I just imagine that happening? I couldn't have imagined it. My cheek and hand were still warm from his touch.

"Alright," I said in a slightly stunned voice, and turned to leave the room.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," he called out as I reached for the door handle. I peered over my shoulder, but he still wouldn't turn to look at me.

I sighed, my resolve weakening. "It's alright." And I closed the door behind me.

* * *

"Mornin' boys," Lietuenant Jin boomed out as we stood in a line awaiting orders. I tried not to cringe at being considered "one of the boys," but I guess you take what you're dealt without complaints. "As you can see," he waved a hand toward the large island behind him, "we've arrived to our first destination. We expect you to be on your toes, alert and cautious at all times. And watch each other's backs."

Zuko walked up beside him with his uncle tailing behind, looking intimidating and professional in his dark armor and strict hairstyle. We all bowed.

"But more importantly, keep your eyes on this one," he continued as he clapped a hand on Zuko's shoulder. The casual camaraderie between them was surprising. "He doesn't exactly like to do as he's told." Zuko shot him a dark look and scanned the line of us. I sucked in a breath when he looked at me, but there it was again. That cold distance he could put between us with a simple look in his hard, gold eyes.

"Alright, let's get down to the docks. We'll get you saddled up there."

* * *

Task Force One consisted of six members, two of which were Makoto and Ryou, to my relief. At least I knew the two of them, otherwise I'd be much more nervous for my first mission. Lieutenant Dao and Lieutenant Jin were leading our Task Force group as we guarded Zuko and General Iroh on this mission.

When we got down to the docks, I could see a few shipmates pulling what looked like giant lizards down a ramp that led to the storage compartment of the ship. I counted them out: ten, one for each of us.

When we got closer, I'd gotten a bit nervous. These animals, lizards, whatever they were, didn't look friendly.

"What are they?" I asked Makoto who was walking beside me.

"Giant Eel Hounds, I think," he answered, shading his eyes from the sun to get a better look.

"Are they as aggressive as they look?"

He just shrugged in response, and I turned my attention back to the hounds, who were being fed sprouts of cabbage by the shipmates.

"One hound a person, take your pick and don't complain if they bite," Lieutenant Dao instructed from in front of the pack.

Everyone tentatively walked over to the hounds, one by one loading their sacks onto the saddles and climbing up to sit. I saw a small hound in the back of the pack, and I decided to give it a try. It watched me cautiously as I approached it, appraising me with its eyes, deciding if I was dangerous or not. Apparently, I wasn't, because it turned its head away as I came close enough to touch it. I walked toward the back of the saddle and started to tie my sack to it when I felt a nudge against my side.

"Gah," was the only reaction my mind could register when I looked to see the hound's large head next to my arm. It nudged me again, gently too, so I reached out to pat its head. Its eyes brightened and it pushed its head under my arm, trying to play and I giggled. It was friendlier than I expected, and its playfulness was completely unforeseen. The Giant Eel Hounds look pretty menacing at first, but I guess that's why they're being used today: to have an intimidating presence.

I laughed some more when it tried to sniff near my ear, but stopped abruptly when I realized that all eyes were on us.

"Sorry." My face heated as I pulled myself up onto the saddle.

"That's alright," Lieutenant Dao said in a monotone.

"Yeah, I guess we're just not used to seeing you giggling and girly like that. Usually you're covered in blood or scowling at something," Makoto piped in from atop his Eel Hound.

Everyone laughed (except for Zuko, of course). Even Lieutenant Dao looked like he might have wanted to crack a smile for the first time in his life. I send a grateful look over toward Makoto, who just rolled his eyes. I swear, he can always tell when I'm uncomfortable.

I peered up at the mountain ahead of us. Some dark clouds formed overhead one of the peaks, probably a storm forming.

"Let's move out. Everyone stay in formation around His Highness and keep your eyes peeled. Don't let your guard down and watch each other's backs." It was the most serious I'd seen Lieutenant Jin look since I'd met him. He was pretty tense, which was quite uncharacteristic of him. I got the feeling that we could be walking into a very dangerous situation.

* * *

About an hour later, I found out why Lieutenant Jin was so up tight. And he had every right to be.

We'd had a very calm walk up the mountain. The dark storm clouds were getting larger, darker even. I peered up and shaded my eyes from the sunlight. Those weren't storm clouds.

"Fire," I tried to say but my voice wouldn't come out. "Fire!" I called behind me to the group.

All nine heads snapped up to the dark clouds at the sound of my voice, each one of them with the same wide-eyed expression of shock.

"What do we do?" Ryou called out from the back of the group.

"We're still going up," Zuko answered immediately without the slightest hesistation.

"But Your Highness-," Ryou started but was cut off.

"Pick up the speed and tighten up!" Zuko ordered.

I swung my Eel Hound back around and fit myself into the formation next to Zuko, starting to feel the nerves set in. It was only my first mission. I wasn't prepared for this kind–

"Relax," Zuko murmured quietly next to me before slightly pulling forward. I wasn't even sure if he was talking to me, but his small word of comfort had calmed me a bit.

When we finally reached the village, we saw just how bad the fire was.

And spirits, bad wasn't the word.

Loud cracks sounded in every direction as wooden beams snapped in half because of the fire. Orange flames licked the air around us, smoke billowing up from almost every building in the village. Now it clicked. This was why Lieutenant Jin was so high strung.

The rebels had completely lost it. They were so fed up with Fire Nation rule that they'd set fire to their own village, or rather, completely burn it to the ground.

Chaos ensued around us. Families scrambled out from the burning houses. Parents desperately clutched their crying children, tears streaking down their soot-stained faces. Calls for help came from every direction as rebels set fire to more homes, yelling praises of their destruction as they went along.

We made it into the heart of the village in one piece, our group still intact, but looking slightly frantic. This fire was too much for us to control. We wouldn't be able to reign it in without reinforcement. Which meant we were going to have to wait it out.

"Your Highness, I highly suggest we return to the port! We cannot do anything until the flames subside!" Lieutenant Dao shouted over the noises of our surroundings.

Zuko looked like he wanted to disagree, but he nodded firmly, seeing sense. "Alright, let's regroup and get back to the ship."

I, on the other hand, was furious that they even thought of abandoning this village at a time like this.

A large crack sounded a few yards ahead of us as a house started to crumble in the flames. A young woman stood before it, screeching as she watched her home burn down before her eyes.

"Katara," Makoto called from behind me and motioned for me to join the group. I looked back at the woman, now joined by her husband who had just made it out of the burning house, holding a small, singed girl in his arms. The woman still screeched, and I finally caught wind of what she was saying in her panic.

"MY BABY! NO, MY BABY!"

And then I jumped down from my saddle and rushed toward the house.

* * *

**A/N: ****Okay! So here's chapter 11. I'm horrible with keeping up with updates, I know, but I'm really trying. Believe it or not, this chapter was halfway done around the time I put up the last chapter, but I never got around to finishing it. I hope this one was worth the wait though!**

**Let me know what you think and I will take your criticisms into full consideration. Also, any predictions you might want to make? I already have a set story-line, but I wouldn't mind incorporating any of your ideas in there if you suggest some!**

**Thanks for reading and I hope I can get the next chapter out in a week or two (crossing my fingers)!**


End file.
